Loosing Freeway
by Mercedesadams
Summary: The Hart's and Max face a life changing event when they discover their beloved little dog Freeway's time has come, how will they face this? How do they say goodbye to the little dog they've took into their home and lives for over 15 years?


Loosing our beloved Freeway

The Harts new year had its fare share of ups and downs so far, Johnathan had pulled off one hell of a merger at Hart industries. Jennifer was working on the story of her career with Newsweek Magazine. The merger and her story were working hand in hand. To celebrate they decided to escape for a much needed passionate getaway in New York City. Since their return they were working hard on their projects that not only was going to make Hart industries merge into the up and coming world of technology, but it was also going to aid in bringing global awareness to Jennifer's wildlife foundation, but also bring much needed aid to the people in Kenya as well. They were due to leave for a month to Kenya in two weeks, both of them were very excited about the trip, they planned lots of romantic adventures in addition to their work projects, thier little romantic valentines day getaway didn't exactly go as planned when an unexpected 6.0 earthquake hit while they were away at their cabin, and it nearly cost Johnathan his life. He's since fully recovered and the romantic duo was looking forward to this month long getaway to Kenya.

It was a Monday morning at the Hart house, it was what had become thier normal routine since thier return from thier little passionate two week getaway to New York, they found it more difficult to separate from each other in their weekday routines, so due to the fact that both of their current huge projects they had going coincided, they had been going into the office together. They were in the kitchen having Max's as predicted Monday blueberry pancake special. Jennifer was sipping her coffee while Johnathan was going to town on his favorite thing to eat for breakfast, she glanced down to sneak a bite of food to freeway and noticed he wasn't at his normal spot, in between their legs by their feet hoping for a bite. Jennifer looked around no sight around the table, she turned and look towards Max who was making his own plate, no sign. Johnathan looked over and saw Jennifer looking around and smiled, what are you looking for darling? She said freeway? He's normally right here. She turned towards Max who was now walking to join them for breakfast, she looked up Max, have you seen freeway? Max sat and looked in his bed by the fireplace it was empty, No Mrs H. I thought he was with you two by your feet waiting for a bite of pancakes and bacon like he always does. He turned to the back door to the backyard where his doggie door was, he hollard for him but no response, Jennifer looked behind her and heard him coming from the side kitchen door, he walked towrds them, Johnathan and Jennifer got excited. There you are boy, what are you up to. Max shut the back door and sat down looking at Johnathan and Jennifer getting all excited over the little guy, Johnathan went to hand him a bite of pancake but he sniffed it and turned and made his way to his little doggie bed by the fireplace and sat down curled up and closed his eyes. Jennifer looked at Johnathan shocked and confused and both looked at Max, did you get up and make him something special for breakfast? He never turns down a bite of pancakes, Max shook his head, nope. All three of them looked at each other and said... Mmm this isn't like him. Max pulled off a piece of his bacon and said putting it lower for him to come get, here boy freeway looked up over at Max, but still didn't move. Max looked at them and said gee what gives? He never says no to this? Jennifer was immediately concerned, so was Johnathan both got up and made thier way to him and bent down and started to dote all over him, what's wrong boy? He perked up right away with both paying so much attention to him, Jennifer smiled now that's more like our boy, ok tell mommy did you sneak in a snack we don't know about this morning? They all giggled and relaxed right away, Johnathan looked up and caught site of the time and said darling we better get on the road soon, your editor will be there at 11:00 and I've got to sign those final contracts so we can get them airmailed by Wednesday. They pet him and got up tag teamed the kitchen so Max could rest after, they turned to Max and said if he felt like a game.. I mean dinner at Lin cho's tonight? He smiled sure sound's great. They exited. Max sat and took a sip of his coffee, then looked at freeway he sighed and said oh I hope I'm wrong in my thinking right now. He watched freeway closely, Max shook his head and a tear escaped his eyes.

Meanwhile at Hart industries Johnathan and Jennifer had a busy morning, Jennifer had just finished her meeting with Newsweek magazine, Johnathan swore after listening to her talk about her vast knowledge on this very complex topic, she had left everyone of the teams staff, flying taking notes because she showed them how much they clearly didn't know on the subject but assumed they did. He looked at her from the other end of the table while she sat there with her facts, pictures and figures flying across the screen. He had to pull at his tie a couple times he was so turned on by her, he wanted to just throw out the entire staff, and take her right there on the conference table. He thought, I'll never make it till tonight without ravishing her. He thought it was definitely a lets head home for lunch kinda day. He was so turned on, she caught him gazing at her a few times and knew what he was off day dreaming about, the mear sight of him melts her, and consumes her every thought. She had to try and not look in his direction. Everyone had grabbed thier pads of papers and thanked Jennifer with glossed over eyes and heads spinning with all they need to study and learn about. After the last one left the door auto shut, Johnathan smiled looking at her with his twinkling blue eyes, he shook his head, smiled as he stood and made his way towards her, I think all thier social plans they had in store for themselves tonight just got benched. She giggled shaking her head, well I'm serious about this, you know how much this project means to me and this is huge for the foundation. He reached for her and drew her into his arms, yes darling I know exactly how important this is to you, this was why it was a deal breaker in this merger. I think its great your showing them how much they really need to learn and educate themselves about. And...he looked at her seductively you we're so incredibly sexy up there, I was trying to focus on something else, because I was about to leap over this table and take you right then and there. She giggled .shaking her head, Johnathan you're insatiable. He smiled, wagging his eyebrows at her, you know what you do to me. She smiled.. Yes I do, and for the record I was having a hard time concentrating on what I was saying, because my eyes kept looking over there at you, and the mear thought of you and I cant think about anything else, much less seeing this incredibly handsome face, and I knew what you were thinking about, which made it even harder to concentrate. He laughed, well darling, speaking of hard...I was thinking we'd run home for lunch today, I'm craving something else for lunch today. She wagged her eyebrows... Ooh...sound's like another one of your great ideas to me. He smiled and leaned in and passionately kissed her. After a few minutes both were getting heated fast, he pulled back.. Come on darling lets go tiddy up these last minute things and get out of here, or I maybe forced to take you here in this conference room. She giggled.. Mmm well its been a while since we did that one. He laughed well darling that was your fault..you were killing me in that outfit you came to pick me up in, then you pinned me against the wall and started it, I knew I'd never make it through that party without ravishing you. This was the closest place we could go. She giggled that one was fun though, he smiled seductively yes it was darling. I'd suggest we draw the curtains and lock the door...but..I'm sure someone will hear us. She giggled putting her head back...thats true... and it would probably be me because you make it impossible to be quiet with the what you do to my body. Lets go tidy up the loose ends then head home for some afternoon delights. He kissed her neck and said lets go now...or I'll never make it home. They headed back upstairs to his office had just stepped inside when his office buzzer went off it was a call from Stanley that he had a contract that came in that needed his signature immediately and could he come downstairs to sign it. Jennifer looked at him rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling like of course another interruption Jonathan smiled at her and told Stanley he'd be right down but the please have it ready because he was heading out of the office with Jennifer. He pushed the intercom button off looked at Jennifer kissed her cheek and said I'll be right back darling and we'll get out of here. He then exited, and ran quickly to sign the contract so that they could go. Jennifer sat at his desk and caught a glance of the pictures on his desk the one of her that he loves so much the one of them together and then one of them with freeway. She smiled and picked it up and recalled the day they were playing with him and all the other times of playing with him suddenly she recalled the way he acted this morning and she became very upset because it dawned on her how inappropriately he acted that morning and she started to worry that maybe he was sick or worse she tried to avert her mind to something else but was having a hard time Jonathan re-entered the room to see her looking away with a very upset look on her face. He could tell she was deep in thought about something that was upsetting her, darling he said as he reached out for her what's wrong did something happen while I was downstairs you look upset she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said I don't know I have a really bad feeling that something is wrong with freeway he wasn't acting like himself this morning that's so unlike him to not want the bite of Max's pancakes much less being offered a bite of a piece of bacon. Jonathan became concerned as well and agreed that clearly was not like him he said do you think we should call the vet and have him seen this afternoon, Jennifer replied Yes to be safe let's see if we can get him in. Jonathan reached over and picked up the phone and diled the vet of course after all these years he was still the favorite patient and if they could bring him in right away they would make room. He said thank you very much and that they would have max bring him over and they would meet him there. Jonathan hung up the phone look at Jennifer and said they will see him right away let's call max and have him meet us over there. Jennifer wiped her tear away and said that sounds great do you want me to call max while you grab your briefcase Jonathan said sure so Jennifer picked up the phone and called max asked about how he was doing max replied still not acting like him self and that he was sleeping in his bed by the fireplace Jennifer said they had made an appointment at the vet and could he please get him over there and her and Jonathan would meet them there they were leaving the office now.

They had met up with Max, he and freeway were in the lobby, Jennifer saw Max and freeway they were sitting on the chair, freeway was sitting on the floor but managged to wag his tail excitedly when he saw them walk in. Jennifer smiled there's our boy, Johnathan with his arm wrapped around Jennifer could sense right away something wasn't right either, his heart sunk, he knew how much Jennifer loved the little guy, ever since the day they found him on the side of the freeway he seemed to take to her right away, we assumed he'd been taken away from his mom to soon because he seemed so malnourished. They saved him from being hit and brought him right here to this exact vets office. The day they brought him home he became like the child they never had, even Max fell hard for the little guy, they went everywhere together. Johnathan knew if something was seriously wrong this was going to be devastating to them all. He tried to refocus his thoughts and try to keep Jennifer up as well as Max, he kept close to Jennifer knowing that she sought and always gained strength when he stood along side of her. They walked up and bent down and said simultaneously how are ya boy? Johnathan scratcheed his ears while Jennifer pet his head studying him closely. She looks at Max did you get him to eat anything since we left Max? Max shook his head no Mrs H. I even tried a piece if the pot roast from last night. Jennifer looked with concerned eyes at Johnathan he reached and helped her stand with him, he hugged her in close, running his hand up and down her back in his soothing fashion. She leans into him, oh darling what do you think is wrong with him? Johnathan holds her in close, kisses her cheek, I don't know darling, but lets just take a breath and relax and wait till we get him seen before we get ahead of ourselves ok. She nods her head, Johnathan was always the only one who could instantly calm her, in his arms she was safe from anything that came her way. She laid her head into his shoulder ok darling. They called freeway back all three of them took him in. Dr. Jane Barnet had past away a couple years ago, she had retired years earlier but her granddaughter Shelly had taken over the practice and she had been long familiar with the famous favorite star patient freeway hart. He'd become her favorite to, his parent's Johnathan and Jennifer had always not only paid generously for his care, but donated lots of financial help to all thier worthy causes. Jennifer had also aided in huge fund raiser's for the animal shelters as well. Shelley said reaching for freeway from the floor on the leash that Max had him on, and lifted him up on the table. So what's going on with our star patient? Max took a seat on the stool by the table and unbooked his leash. Jennifer recalled his unusual behavior of the early morning and max followed it up by the events after. Then Johnathan had said he noticed he hadn't ever passed up on Max's pancakes, much less a piece of bacon. She checked his heart and lungs keeping quiet yet continuing to keep them all engaged she said well we'll see what's going on here and get you back to your perky self huh freeway, Johnathan and Jennifer and Max kinda took a sigh of relief, she ordered blood work and said that the results would be back in an hour she'd put a rush on it. Then based on the results they would or wouldn't do a scan to see if there was something internal that was causing the problem. They said great and thought they'd go grab some sandwiches and eat them in the park it was a nice day out and they thought freeway would enjoy the park, it was always his favorite place to go, he liked to see the other dogs, and always ate up the attention he got from all the people at the park. He lived on several acres of open play so it wasn't the running free part it was playing with other's he always enjoyed. Jennifer reclipped freeway's leash to his collar and lifted him off the table, she carried him try o the car and all three got into the car, Johnathan told Max to just leave his car there at the vets office while they got lunch and went to the park.

Johnathan pulled up at the park, freeway sat in the back with Max, Jennifer had everyone's lunch in the bag on her lap. Johnathan whipped the car into the parking spot right up front Jennifer had, had her hand up over the headrest and her fingers her running over the back of his neck and hair. She was trying to be strong and keep her mind moving towards thinking that freeway was just having a little virus, so she was turning to Jonathan for the extra comfort she can gain only from him. She turned around to the back seat thinking freeway would be all perked up looking out the window wagging his tail like he normally does but he remained seated with his head in Max's lap max look down at him and then up at Jennifer he tried to hide his nervousness from Jennifer as well and quickly averted his eyes the other way and strike up a conversation with freeway in hopes of getting him excited, come on boy were at the park let's go play. He turned and opened the door and freeway did sit up and hopped out of the car and stood and waited for max to get out and wag its tail a little bit which cheered them all up they made their way to the picnic table sat down and started to eat their lunch. Freeway had sat at the side by Johnathan and Jennifer, Johnathan looked down and noted that he was present but not his normal perky self, he looked over at Jennifer who had been staring at him with soulful eyes. He leaned over and kissed her and said darling I know what you're thinking but try to stay positive that they will figure out what it is and fix it in no time. She smiled he was always so good at reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. She smiled and leaned in and gave him another kiss then looked over at freeway who was sitting and watching the action going on in the park. He still wasn't very perky nor was he wanting to get up and go socialize but he did remain by their side and seemed happy to be watching what was going on around him. Jonathan look down at him and said hey boy you want a little treat? Reached into his sandwich and pulled off a piece of roast beef and went to hand it to him for a bite freeway sniffed it and did take a bite much to do there delight. They tried to make light of the situation so Jonathan look at max and said so what kind of games and betting rings do you have planned while we are away in Kenya? Max laughed and said oh I've got a few going. Jennifer look at max and started giggling and said you better be careful because we won't exactly be close by if something goes away with your little bets going on here. Jonathon started laughing too and Max said don't worry folks I've got it all planned out Jennifer giggled again and said I'm sure you do max I'm sure you do. They finished their lunch and got up from the table and tossed everything in the trash. Jonathan moved out to the park and called to freeway in hopes he would come play and perk up a little bit freeway remain seated watching everybody in the park go about their business, Jennifer tried to help by getting closer to freeway patting your legs and saying come on boy let's go get daddy, freeway looked up at her wag his tail but still remain seated where he was Jennifer looked behind her at Jonathan and shook her head Jonathan saw the dismay in her face and immediately walk to her side put his arm around her hugs are close and said well we'll just have to bring him back here after he gets on some medicine and he feels like his normal perky self. Jennifer smiled leaned into Jonathan putting her arms around his waist and hugging him in close and said I hope so darling I hope so. Jonathan held her in his arms tightly Max aided in trying to perk everyone up, by getting them thinking about something else and hollered over so we better start thinking about getting back between the traffic and the lunch crowd then the traffic will hit going back we better get going back to the vets office. Jonathan and Jennifer looked at each other well still in each other's embrace Jennifer and leaned up and kissed him and said come on darling we better go.

They managed to make it back in an hour, when they walked into the office, they noted that it was relatively quiet Shelly came out of her office and said why don't you guys come on back I have the results back from his blood test, Max, Jonathan, Jennifer and freeway all follow her back to her office she asked them to have a seat and Jonathan reached down and picked up freeway and put him in his lap. Dr. Shelley looked at them and knew they were hanging on her every word, Jennifer saw the expression on her face and knew it was going to be something bad, she reached for Jonathan's arm and linked hers around his and scratched freeway's head with her hand. So, i've got the results of the blood tests. She said now I've also set up a full body MRI that will also help determine my findings and suspicious. But, she looked at them knowing how much they loved him and what a beloved member of the staff at the vets office, he's been a patient since he was a tiny puppy and they all showed up at the office in his little box they found him in on the freeway. She tried to hold back her emotions and choaked up a little, Mr and Mrs Hart, after reading the blood tests I think the xrays will confirm my suspicions that I think his time has come, I think this lack of eating and excitement, and his constant sleeping or laying in a restful position. Now I dont think he's got any cancer or any blockage that's causing him any pain. The blood test's seem clear of any signs of that, but as I said the MRI will also show us anything like that. Tears sprang immediately to Jennifer's eye's and the grip to Johnathan intensified. Max also had a tear drop from his, he sat up and reached for freeway and put him in his lap, he wanted to hold him and knew Mr H, was going to have to comfort Mrs. H. He caught Jonathan's expressed face when he scooped freeway off his lap. He had a single tear drop from his eye as he handed him freeway and turned to Jennifer who was now streaming tears. He reached over and pulled her to him putting his arm around her, and rubbing her arm in his soothing fashion. Shelley watched this family shes known for years and could see and feel thier heart's breaking. She chocked up and said I'm so sorry, I know how much you all love him. If you want you can come back while I run the test, we will take him back and give him a mild sleeping agent to keep him still for the test then I'll call you back with me and you can watch. Johnathan couldn't get words out as he was trying to remain strong for his wife and Max whom he knew would need all the extra strength they could get. He nodded his head and tightened his grip on Jennifer. Dr. Shelly buzzed her assistant to prep for freeway she'd bring him back right now. She hung up the phone and saw thier soulful faces and a tear escaped her eyes she stood and made her way around her desk and said ill be out to grab you all from the loby in like 15 min we've got to get him sedated and prepped. She scooped up freeway and exited the room with tears now streaming down her face as well. Max stood and was about to loose it, but tried to act strong for his family. He was visibly upset and said I forgot my billfold in the car, I'll run and get it and meet you folks in the loby. Johnathan reached and patted Max on the arm and said ok Max. Max quickly turned on his heels and excited the room tears were starting to fill in his eyes. Once alone in the room Johnathan who still had a grip on Jennifer who was holding her head down shaking her head tears hitting her lap. Johnathan stood and knelt down in front of her, he pulled her into his embrace she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder, she couldn't get the words out. She just held onto her husband and lost herself in his strong soothing embrace. Johnathan was also crying and held Jennifer tight also seeking comfort from her embrace as well.

Johnathan and Jennifer had managed to pull it together enough to resume sitting in the loby, soon after Max made his way back in the office door he had clearly been crying as well but would do what he's done since day one and that's be the caretaker of Mr and Mrs H. Jennifer who was linked solid around Jonathan's arm she looked up and smiled at Max, she could tell he was in the car crying, she knew he would focus on them and not himself. Johnathan to knew he was doing it to so when Max took his seat next to him. Johnathan reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Just as they came out and called them back, they all stood, Johnathan immediately swooped his arm around Jennifer and they soulfully walked back to the room and took seats next to Dr Shelly. She started the test and explained as she went along his body scan and explained what she was seeing.. Now I see no blockage nor any signs of any cancer, but his organ's are shutting down in this process. They watched and nodded thier heads and listened as she explained the finding's. She finished and turned to see thier faces, now based on this I'd say he's got about a week left. Jennifer's tears were streaming down her face as her grip on Johnathan tightened. Johnathan rubbed his thumb on her hand and looked over at Max who you could tell was fighting to hold it together, Johnathan fought back his own tears and managed to push past the huge lump in his throat is he in any pain? Dr shelley said no not right now, what will happen is his system is going to start shutting down, so we can go about this a couple ways, you can take him home and for at least the next two days he'll be more alert and present so it will give you all a little more time to be present with him, but after that he will more be in the state of just laying down while his system and organs shut down the rest of the way. Now I can do one of two thing's. I can come out Thursday to your home and hook him up a drip that will keep him pain free while the rest of the process takes place over those next couple day's, or I can schedule an appointment on Wednesday evening for you to bring him back in here and we can give him the meds to go to sleep and pass here. By this time know one was able to hold back and all three had tears on their face. Dr. Shelley said im so very sorry you all know how much I, as well as everyone in this office adore freeway, he was my grandmother's favorite patient. I know this isn't an easy decision to make. Now it's going to be at least 25 min before he's awake enough to take home, so ill leave you here to talk it over and you can come let me know. Johnathan looked at Max and Jennifer and all three looked at each other and nodded thier heads. She wiped her tear away and nodded her head back, smiled and stood up and exited so they could talk in private.

After a tearful discussion, they all agreed the best choice for freeway was to take him home until Wednesday and make the most they could for him, then bring him back where he could go to sleep peacefully. Johnathan and Jennifer had planned only being gone from the office a couple hours to go home make love and grab a quick sandwich and get back to the office, so they had lots of loose ends to tie up. And they wanted to revamp plans to work from home the next couple day's. Max agreed to stay freeway then meet them all at home. They all hugged and Johnathan and Jennifer left for the office and said they'd be home in an hour.

Johnathan and Jennifer arrived at the office, the called a emergency meeting with their executive assistant Liz, and her two assistants, Michelle and Suzanne. They all sat at the round table in the conference room, Johnathan filled them in on what was going on, all of these ladies were very familiar with the little guy and were streaming tears as they were told what was going on. Johnathan said he and Jennifer planned to do anything that had to be done at home the rest of the week, Jennifer said she'd normally type up her own notes but she asked Suzanne to please type them all up them pass them onto Liz, and asked Liz to include them into the contract with the Newsweek file, and send them all down to legal and let then have them sent to the house so she could sign them. Johnathan gave his list to Liz and Michelle and said he knew this would double thier already other job duties and work projects so feel free to delegate those out to other qualified staff or hire in some temporary staff if needed. They all assured them not to worry they'd take care of all this end of the business projects and to go home and take this time as a family with freeway, and don't worry about anything here at the office. They stood and exited, Liz walked over and hugged a visibly shaken Jennifer and said I'm so sorry dear. Jennifer hugged her back, she knew her heart was breaking to, she had often took freeway for them when Max was away on a vacation, and they had to fly out on business. She thanked her and Liz looked at Johnathan, now Mr Hart. I'll hold down the fort here, you take this time if I need anything I know where to find you. She exited. Johnathan made his way over to Jennifer who you could tell was trying to wrap her head on the days unexpected turn of events. He walked up to her and said, I love you darling looking into her eyes, she melted into his arms, she was putty the second he touched or said anything to her. She reached into his hair with her fingers knowing he too was hurting, he loved freeway every bit as much as she did. I love you to darling. I love you so much. She leaned in and kissed him, after a few minutes they locked eyes again, she shook her head and said how did we go from leaving this office to go home and make love, to this? Johnathan shook his head I don't know darling. I do know ill be right by your side through this ordeal and we're going to get through it together just like we always do. She looked at him, her lump in her throat so strong she couldn't get the words out, so she looked into those dreamy loving blue eyes of his and said god I love you so much. She leaned in and kissed him again and hugged him, as both now had tears streaming down their faces. After helping each other through this moment they let go of the death grip on each other and Johnathan said come on darling lets go grab our stuff and get home to Max, this is hard on him to and I know he's trying to focus on us and take care of us, and he's not taking care of himself to. Jennifer agreed and they tag teamed getting everything they'd need to work from home the rest of the week. And headed home to be with freeway and Max.

Johnathan and Jennifer pulled up to the gate of thier Willow pond home. Jennifer reached up and pushed the remote control on her visor. Their drive home was soulful and quiet as both were trying to wrap their heads around what was happening. They made the 3.5 mile drive to their home, looking out the window as Jennifer had, had her fingers in Jonathan's hair soothing him as they made thier way home. They rolled behind Max noting he hadn't pulled the car into the parking garage like he normally would. He opted for the shorter distance for him and freeway to the house. Johnathan pulled around and pulled into the parking garage. He opened Jennifer's door and helped her out as she stood he kissed her and wrapped his arm around her and reached for her Louis Vuitton briefcase and his he tossed them over his shoulder and they made their way to the backside door of the house, they got just to the side area and saw max on the bench by the Jennifer Hart rose garden. Freeway loved it there and so did Max, as he was the one who created it all and freeway often donated to fertilizing of the garden. They both stopped and watched Max and saw freeway curled up by the flowers on the grass. Johnathan placed all their bags on the table and he and Jennifer made their way over to the bench and sat on both side's of Max. Know one said a word, as Jennifer put her arm around Max and hugged him into side of her. Johnathan put his hand on his shoulder and patted him. Jennifer looked at Max, how are you holding up Max? I know this is as hard on you as it is for us. He smiled he sought such comfort in the way they cared about him like thier father and made him a true member of thier famliy. He said I'm ok, I mean I guess you know that a moment like this is coming with him, but you just quite don't expect it to happen, you know what I mean? Jennifer rested her head on him and nodded her head yes I know. I am thinking about that to. Johnathan said me too, squeezing Max's shoulder. Jennifer said smiling remember the day we took that drive and we're headed for lunch, and Max you looked over and saw the box on the side of the freeway entrance. Max nodded his head, yeah we couldn't figure out what it was and then I saw his furry little ahead stick up. Johnathan laughed and I remember you hollering from the backseat, scared Jennifer and I that we were about to hit something or somebody, was about to hit us then he said hey I think there's a dog in that box, and Jennifer yelled at me to pull to the side and of course not thinking about being on the freeway scared me half to death as she leaped out of the side door ran and scooped up the box off the freeway while I was scared someone was going to hit her or the back of us stopped on the entrance to the freeway. Jennifer began to giggle and said I just wasn't thinking at the time and was scared somebody was going to hit the poor little guy I remember getting back in the car and you telling me to put my seatbelt on that you would pull it off the next exit then I looked inside and saw this cute little furball, and Max you looked over my shoulder and said what the hell kind of dog is that? All three of them laughed at that comment. Johnson said that's how we discovered Dr Bennett's office it was off the side road of that next exit. They sat there and talked about the events of the day and how he checked out with a healthy bill check from the vet and they said they could put him in the shelter or we could take him home. Johnathan then yeah I remember the three of us pulling over to the pet store on Rodeo Drive and nearly buying out the entire store for the little guy then we came home and set everything up he just seemed so happy and fit in with all of us so perfectly it was like he was meant to be. They all were smiling as they reflected on those first day's events, Max stood and walked over reached into his pocket and pulled out his bone, here you go boy. Just in case you're looking for this. Im going inside to make up your favorite lunch, if you feel like eating it great, and if you don't, well that's ok to boy. Max bent down and placed it by his side, freeway wagged his tail a couple time's .more over the fact that it was his beloved best friend Max near him and scratching his head, than the bone. He sniffed it but kept it near him where max left it. Max looked at Johnathan and Jennifer as he was walking past them to go in the house and make freeway his beef bourguignon can I get you folks a drink while I'm in there? Jonathan and Jennifer shook their heads and said no thank you max actually we'll sit out here with freeway a little bit longer and then maybe bring him inside and will go upstairs and change our clothes. Jennifer said clearly I don't think any of us is going to be in the mood to go to Ling Cho's for dinner tonight, so we can always order it to be delivered if we want. Max nodded his head and said sounds great Mrs H if you folks need anything I'll be inside and he made his way to the house. Johnathan scooted close to Jennifer and drew her into his arms, I love you darling he smiled at her, she smiled and kissed him snuggled up into his embrace and said I love you to darling. We're going to get through this together. Johnathan pulled her close even tighter, you bet we are darling, I'm right here, I'll always be right here beside you. She looked at him, forever together,he smiled, together forever. He leaned in and kissed her. After a few minutes, she looked up at him. Then over at freeway who appeared to be looking at the flower garden. She got up and Johnathan followed her she walked over and knelt beside freeway, oh my little baby, mommy sure loves you, you know that. She couldn't help but tear up and pet him. Johnathan reached over and rubbed Jennifer's back, his other petting freeway, you know you're the best boy ever. He too teared up. They sat and told him what an amazing dog he is and how much they love him, Johnathan said scooping him up, come on boy lets go in and you can watch Max make you're favorite five star lunch. While we run up stairs and change. He lifted his head and wagged his tail at them. Johnathan reached down and scooped him up and they made their way back to the house. They stopped at the table, and Jennifer took thier brief cases and her purse in her hands and carried them in, she could smell his lunch in the works as they entered the kitchen. Freeway actually wagged his tail. Max saw them coming in the back door and saw him wagging his tail, it put a little spunk back into max as he was pouring his heart and soul into making sure it was the best he'd ever taste, knowing this was the last time he'd ever be making it again. Johnathan took him over and showed him what Max was making freeway wagged his tail. Jennifer smiled watching him perk up a little bit. Johnathan sat him near Max, freeway sat for a brief moment before laying and watching Max. Johnathan said turning towards Jennifer knowing that this was kinda a special moment for the two of them, it was always freeway favorite thing to sit and watch Max cook and get little taste tests. Max also enjoyed the company in the kitchen and would use him as a sounding board while he'd be cooking up his master piece mealsmeals for Johnathan and Jennifer and thier guests or business client's. Johnathan looked over in Jennifer's direction, then moved towards her taking the bags from her hand and taking her hand with his free hand, they smiled watching Max kick into gear and start talking to freewayfreeway about his meal. Jennifer looked down wiping her tear away as they left them alone in the kitchen together. Johnathan went and sat their brief cases at the desk and turned back towards Jennifer, come on sweetheart lets go change and ill whip up us a much needed strong drink, what do you say? She shook her head yes that sounds amazing. She reached for his hand and said come on darling lets go change into comfy clothes. He smiled and took her hand and they headed up stairs.

Johnathan and Jennifer emerge from the stair's linked by the arm, he's running his hand up and down her arm, what do you want me to make us darling? She said how about a vodka sour, he smiled, perfect. He stepped behind the bar and made two, he said darling will you peak that beautiful head of yours into the kitchen and ask Max if he wants anything? She smiled and popped her head in the kitchen which smelled amazing, Max was going all out on this dish for freeway, Max Johnathan is making us a drink, can we make you one to? He looked up yeah actually ill take a double scotch on the rock's. Jennifer said with her eye's wide sure thing Max. She turned to the living room and Johnathan had just poured thier drinks. Jennifer looked at Johnathan he said did he want anything darling? She looked at him, a double Scotch on the rock's. Jonathan's eye's grew big, this is going to be really hard on him to. She nodded her head, Johnathan made it and handed Jennifer her drink, he took his and Max's and they headed for the kitchen. Freeway is sitting in his doggie bed by the fireplace. Johnathan hands max his drink and says how great that smells great. How's freeway doing? Max said taking a sip, ok he was at my feet but went back over there to lay down. Jennifer moved to freeway and bent down how's my baby boy. He looked up at her and wagged his tail. Max took his drink and took a pretty strong sip of it. He sat the glass down and said Mr H will you try this for me and see what you think? Jonathan took a bite and said while Max that taste great help your self I'm sure freeway won't eat all of this, Johnathan said not now he wasn't feeling to hungry, Max reached over and took a scoop and put it into the bowl. He walked it over to freeway and sat it down on the floor next to him, Johnathan said a quick prayer under his breath that freeway would eat at least a little, he knew this was thier special thing and that this was the last time either of them would share this moment. Freeway sat up sniffed the bowl and ate what max had placed in the bowl. Johnathan and Jennifer glanced at each other and took a sigh of relief, they all happily watched him eat his meal, after freeway walked over and curled up around Max's feet. Jennifer hugged into Johnathan and laid her head into his chest and wiped off the tear that escsped her eyes. Max reached down and picked him up and said how's about we go sit and relax in the living room with our drink's? Johnathan smiled great idea. He kept hold of Jennifer and they all moved to the living room, Johnathan and Jennifer snuggled up on the couch max and freeway on the other couch. Freeway curled up on Max's lap, Johnathan sipped his drink and said laughing Max remember that first morning when freeway had hid your slippers under the couch and you were yelling all over the house "where the hell are my damn" slippers, Jennifer and I were barely up and could hear you yelling it all over the house. Jennifer was giggling hard yes that and slamming every door in the entire house while you were at it. Max laughing said yeah well you try getting up looking for your warm slippers and having them totaly disappear. Besides... Speaking of yelling... I'll be sure that its not only my voice that one can hear yelling from the other end of the house! Jennifer turned redder than her hair and Johnathan chuckled. Jennifer gave a dig to Jonathan's ribs...it's your fault she whispered. He smiled and pulled her in tighter. Freeway was wagging his tail and laying his head on Max's lap while he sat there scratching his head. Jennifer sipped her drink and laid her head on Johnathan wiping another tear from her eye Johnathan caressed her arm in reassurance that I'd would be ok. Max took a heavy swig of his drink as things turned quiet and all eyes went onto freeway. Max said this little guy sure has brought us some really happy moments hasn't he? Jennifer shed a few more tears he sure has. I swear he thinks of himself of more a human than a dog, he eats five star meals and has only ever ate dog food as a small puppy and of course who can forget that fiasco with dog gone dog food. Max, yeah that was my blown chance at the big times in my television career. Johnathan laughed you two were looking at Jennifer and Max had his whole career mapped out. Jennifer giggled well our little baby is the world's cutest dog, he was ready to be discovered. Johnathan smiled and rolled his eyes shaking his head. Everyone turned quiet as all eyes once again fell upon freeway who was snuggled up on Max's lap. Everyone shed a tear as they all took a healthy swig of thier drinks. After max looked up everyone had been lost in thoughts for a while you could tell as you looked about the room all had red eyes from crying. Max said carefully moving freeway to the side so he could stand, im going to make myself another one, can I refill you both as well? Freeway stood and looked over at Johnathan and Jennifer leaped off the couch and made hopped up on the couch on their laps resting his head on Jennifer's lap. Both looked down with soulful faces, then up at max handing him thier glasses yes please. They both laid thier heads together looking down at freeway. Jennifer scratched and massaged his head and he closed his eyes Johnathan scratched his neck and couldn't hold back his own tear and wipped his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Max returned with thier glasses and said if they didn't mind or have something they needed he was going to head off to lay down for a little bit. They looked up taking thier drinks catching his eyes filled with tears, knowing he wasn't the best at displaying his emotions they knew he needed to go be alone for a little while. They took thier drink's, thank you Max they said in unison. He said sure folks ill be back in an hour. He turned on his heels and headed off to his room petting freeway once before going. Johnathan caught him moving his hand to his eyes as he was walking through the kitchen door. Jennifer was looking down her drink in one hand the other still scratching freeways head. She lifted her glass and said for our little freeway darling, he clinked cheers. She looked down at him as he was all curled up in between them. And took another strong sip of her drink as did Johnathan. He laid her head into his chest and the two of them couldn't stop the tears from falling. Oh darling was all Jennifer could get out as the flow of tears spilled from her eyes.

That night knowone was particularly hungry but they sent out for Chinese and said at least it would be in the fridge if anyone got hungry, since know one was in the mood to cook anything either. They had all discussed splitting doing watch with him these last two night's, Max was taking tonight, and Johnathan and Jennifer was taking the last night. Maybe it was due to the overwhelming sadness and the shock of what they had learned today, but everyone was tired and opted to head off to bed much earlier than normal. Max said he'd call up stair's on the intercom if he noticed any change in freeway. Johnathan and Jennifer played and cuddled with freeway before turning and heading up to bed. Once they got up stairs Jennifer said darling im going to hop the shower, she turned to him and of course he was right behind her arms open and ready for her, she flung herself onto him sobbing. Johnathan took her full weight as she completely lost it clinging to him for comfort. He caressed her back and held her into him tight as she continued sobbing into his shoulder. Johnathan continued to hold her and sooth her as best he could, he knew how much she loved him, he too loved him just as much, this was devastating to both of them. He knew this was extremely hard for them all and couldn't even get his mind around what they had to do Wednesday. He just couldn't go there right now. Jennifer clung to him and just while he did what only he, and he alone can do, and that was calm and ease her to her very soul. He to had tears streaming down his face as he held her, she pulled back and saw he to was seeking the comfort only she could give him, and leaned in and tenderly kissed him, and looked into those dreamy red stained blue eyes of his, I love you. He used the pads of his thumbs and wipped her tears away. I love you to darling. She smiled come on, how's about you join me in the shower? I need you. He smiled I need you to, come on, he reached for her and helped her out of her clothes, she in turn was pulling at his, between the two of them they had each otherstripped from their clothes in seconds. She took his hand and they bolted for the shower, she reached in and turned it on, he was lost in gazing at her, he was always gazing at her, and watching her naked was always his favorite. He shook his head looking at her, you're so incredibly beautiful. She smiled, she loved how he was still so in love with her and continued to find her so alluring after twenty years together. He was forever telling her each and everyday as to not ever let her loose sight of how much he loved and adored her, and how incredibly turned on he was by her all the time She smiled and pulled him into the shower with her. Things escalated quickly between them in the shower, Jonathan pinned her up against the shower wall in a firey kiss, Jennifer moaned has he parted her lips with his tongue. His hands moved caressing down her arms she gasped as they moved over her breast, he moved his kiss down her neck into her little spot that drives her over the edge, she moaned at the sensation of his touch on her skin, every part of her screamed for his touch and attention. He moved his kisses over her shoulders and across her chest, she cried out as his kisses, tonge and hands were pushing her to the brink, he reached her spot and she cried out his name, her breath was coming in gasps as he's pushing her to her breaking point quickly, oh, oh, he sends her flying into a blinding climax, she cries out his name again as she goes over the edge, Johnathan watches her face flush, pleasure written all over it, the sounds leaving her lips is exquisite to his ears. He watched her come down and watched her open her eye's to meet his, she shook her head, oh darling that felt amazing, please I want you now..take me there again, but I want to feel you there with me. She took hold of him, and his breath quickening as he was climbing the peak quickly, she took him close but wanted to be with him, he entered her both cried out and she clung to him as he moved to her spot both working in perfect rhythm as they were reaching that place reserved only for the two of them, twenty years together both knowing and memorizing every part of each other, both so in sync with each other that they knew how close each other was and how strong that climax was going to be, both reached the peak together, she screamed his name both soured over the top together, as they came down from thier high together thier eyes opening to meet each others, the hearing in thier ears was clouded by the thunering of thier hearts beating in thier ears. Johnathan looked at her as he withdrew from her and they fell under the shower letting the water flow over them, darling you're amazing, that was incredible. She was still trying to catch her breath and said darling that was beyond amazing. I love you so much, I love the way we are together in our beautiful happy place reserved only for the two of us. He smiled kissed her and hold her in his embrace, me to darling. I love you to. They held each other and let the feeling slowly run through thier bodies. They finished their shower with a couple more round's of fun before they emerged from the shower, they dried their hair and Johnathan went to grab his pj's he put the bottom's on and walked up behind Jennifer and pulled her towel from her body and licked his lips so beautiful he said gazing at her. She smiled shaking her head, he helped her put on his pj top. Then said come on beautiful I want to hold the most beautiful woman in the whole world, who also happens to be my wife in my arms all night long. She smiled touched. She said and I want the world's most handsome and is the world's most amazing husband ever, whom I love to the deepest depths of my soul. She learned in and tenderly kissed him, after a few minutes he said just above a whisper come on, they made their way to thier bed both pulled the blankets back Johnathan slid in and rolled to his side as Jennifer slid right into his arm's, she felt him all around behind her resting her head on his pillow with her he drew her back into him wrapping her arms all around her. He reached for her hands and linked fingers with hers. Both sighed and instantly calmed at the feeling of being together like this, she said I love you so much darling, he said I love you to darling, you're my only reason for living you know that don't you? The company, everything means nothing without you in my life. She had tear escape her eye nodded her head, and said yes, because you're my entire life, without you I am dead. I cant even say where you begin and I end, you're my everything. I love you with every part if me. He kissed into her shoulder and held her tighter. Jennifer said darling you know I'd never be able to handle this with freeway without you. I just can't believe that this is happening, we're loosing our sweet little baby boy. He's been such a beautiful part of our family for over 15 years now. I can't imagine us not being with us anymore, the way he greats us so excitedly when we get home, or snuggles us on the couch, or nudges us till we give in and toss his ball or play tug of war. Or runs along side us when we run our property. Johnathan nods his head I know me neither, we sure found the world's best dog when we found him. He even softened up Max this is also going to be hard on him to, he's been a great companion for him to, especially when we're away on vacations or business trips, or just busy working. I can't imagine how tough this will be on him, especially with this trip so soon to Kenya, we're going to be gone a month. And we both know he's not about to go to Kenya with us, if he can't bet or turn a card in a game... He's not about to go there. Jennifer smiled I know you're right., we'll have to figure out something. Jennifer lifted his hands with hers to her lips oh darling how do we do this? How do we say Good bye to our sweet freeway? How do we do this horrific thing Wednesday? Johnathan hugged her tight, I don't know darling, but I know we will do it, and we will take it on and face it head on together united as one like we always have, and we always will...together. She had tears streaming and said yes we will darling.

The Hart's slept in the next morning, neither one slept well having not been able to stop thinking about loosing freeway, Johnathan stired first feeling the warmth of his beautiful wife still wrapped all around him, his grip on her was tight and he felt her grip pulling him into her tightly he could hear her breathing and could tell she too was starting to awaken, he took a breath taking in scent of her lotion and shampooed hair. He thought about what special thing they could do as a family with freeway today knowing that tomorrow they'd simply want just enjoy and spend those last filled hours with him at home. He loved the park, however they had done that with him yesterday so he was aiming for another place he loved just as much, he thought about it for a few minutes and tried to recall what the weather report for the day was supposed to be like. He thought of the perfect day for the whole family and knew it would be special for freeway to, it was one of his favorite places to go. Jennifer woke up feeling herself so warm, and held tightly in her beloved Johnathas arms. She felt him breathing and knew he was awake. She smiled opening her eyes Good morning darling. She looked up and caught sight of those sparkling blue eye's of his, he smiled immediately lost in her eye's. Good morning darling. He leaned down kissing her, she turned over still remaining locked in arms. She reached up into his hair and ran her finger's through his hair, smoothing it into place, thank you darling. He smiled a little confused, for what darling? She said, just for you, for being there, for getting me through this whole thing, for soothing me to my very soul. He said darling its you who's helping me to, like I said last night we're doing this like we do everything... Together. He leaned in kissing her deeply. After a few minutes she looked at him all dreamy eyed, yet behind the dreamy eyes was the soulful look that said she knew what today was about, she looked at him, we should get down stairs and check on Max and freeway, I doubt Max slept well and he shouldn't be over exerting himself, making us a five star breakfast and we know given the events he knows we're facing will try to help us out. Johnathan agreed, I was laying here earlier thinking of what special thing we could do as a family with freeway that was another one of his favorite places to go, I thought we could take a drive out to the beach and let him feel and see the beach, dig in the sand, then we'll go to his favorite lunch stop and we could all eat lunch there. Jennifer's eye's filled with tears, oh darling I love that, he loves it when we take him there. Johnathan wiped her tears away, I thought so to, then I figured tomorrow we'd spend the early day with him here at home and take him around to his favorite place's and just make the most we can out of our time tomorrow, Jennifer once again streaming tears nodded her head and hugged into his chest crying into him softly. Johnathan shed a tear to as he held her close, soothing her back with his hand and holding her tight.

The Hart's walked down stair's it was a serreal moment as they arm and arm hit the last step and no sign of freeway, he generally was always up the stair's to great them at the door as they emerged from thier bedroom evrey morning, but he rarely wasn't at best ripping around the corner slidding on the floor to get to them by the bottom of the stairs. They entered the kitchen no sign of him nor Max, they looked at each other and Johnathan said maybe they're still sleeping. Jennifer said good, ill make us all breakfast, will you please pour us a cup of coffee Johnathan said sure thing darling. He poured thier coffee and fixed Jennifer's exactly how she likes it. Jennifer was making eggs and toast and sausage for everyone for breakfast. Max emerged from his bed freeway slowly in toe looking like he'd not slept other than clearly tossing and turning all night, freeway walked and rested at Jonathan's feet, he smiled morning Max, and leaned down and good morning boy, scooping him up off the floor and onto his lap. Jennifer saw them coming and immediately poured his coffee. She said right behind Johnathan Good morning Max. He smiled morning, Mrs. H I'm sorry I should be doing that, Jennifer shook her head and said absolutely not, take your coffee and go sit down, ive got it and I'm almost done. How's freeway? Jennifer smiled as she saw holding him close and freeway wagging his tail she reached for her top of the line state of the art camera Johnathan had bought her for valentines day. She snapped a picture. Then sat it down and pulled the eggs off the stove. Max smiled at them to, and said ok, he seems to be doing ok, he slept in the same spot all night and didn't show anything out of the ordinary. And he's not acting like he's in any pain, so that's great. Johnathan scratched his head and looked at Max and said they thought it would be nice for the whole family to take a drive to the beach since it was one of his favorite places to go. And they'd have lunch at his favorite spot. Max smiled and said it sounds perfect. And that it was going to be in the higher 70s there today, so freeway should really enjoy that. Jennifer dished up everyone a plate and brought it to the table, Max took his plate. Thank you Mrs H. This looks great. Johnathan took his and reached over and kissed her. She turned and got her plate and sat down. Much to her delight freeway lept into her lap. Jennifer snuggling him said morning my little sweet baby, Johnathan smiled and went to grab her plate so her food wouldn't be cold. He snapped up her camera and popped off the lense cap and snapped a pic. Then brought her a plate. She smiled thank you darling. Everyone sat and ate while watching freeway close. Jennifer pulled off a piece of toast and dipped it into eggs and offered it to him, much to her surprise he ate it happily. Everyone finished and Max stood up to clear the plates, Johnathan stood up and said no Max you didn't get much sleep last night, why don't you go back to bed for an hour and a half, while I clean up then Jennifer gets ready and I get ready and we'll take off around noon, Max said no no I can clean up you folk's go do what you got to do, Johnathan said no I mean it, I got it. Go at least try and get at least an hour of sleep. Mrs H. And I will get our things done while you rest. Its to cold to go out to the beach now anyways. Max had to admit he slept terribly last night and really could use an hour nap. He thanked them and made his way back to his room. Jennifer said whispering good work darling, I knew he would flight us on this. He smiled me too. Johnathan moved and kissed her then bent down to her knee's petting freeway softly while he laid in Jennifer's lap. Both of them petting him. As he wagged his tail loving the attention. Johnathan looked up and saw the tears in her eyes and sat up kissed her forehead. And held her strong at the shoulders. She smiled at him and winked thank you at him. He cleared up thier plates and put them in the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen. Jennifer handed freeway a bite of sausage he took that to. Jennifer looking at Johnathan after freeway got off her lap, darling should I try and heat up a little of freeways food Max made and see if he's hungry at all? Johnathan said how about you go start getting ready ill see if he's hungry then ill bring him up and get ready to. She stood up and hugged him close. Thank you darling that sounds great. She made her way up the stairs to get ready while Johnathan finished getting things in order downstairs. He finished and headed up carrying freeway up the stairs he didn't have the energy to do the stairs. He walked through the bedroom door and saw his beautiful wife getting dressed, she had on her stylish but casual clothes on. Johnathan couldn't help but drool over those form fitting Jean's she had on, or the way her sweater fit her perfectly allowing him to fully admire her amazing figure. He looked at her, you look so beautiful darling, you're making it hard to get dressed, I have this urge to grab you and toss you back on that bed and ravish every part of that luscious body of yours. She shook her head, and pointed and shook her finger... Now don't you start. We don't have time. But I am definitely ready for you to do that when we get home from the beach maybe we can get a repeat of that amazing time we shared in the shower last night. He smiled... Your every wish is my command, she smiled.. Ooooh I can't wait buster. He smiled winked and licked his lip as he turned and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Jennifer smiled shook her head that man is insatiable,...I love it. She glanced and saw freeway all curled up on the foot of their bed, his favorite spot to sleep. He was sleeping peacefully. Jennifer's mood quickly changed and she made her way to the bed, and carefully laid next to him, he continued to sleep while she laid beside him petting him and watching him sleep, it was at this moment she questioned why she even bothered to put on her make up today, she knew she'd be crying through most of it. Johnathan emerging from the bathroom in his blue jeans and red sweater, saw them both laying on the bed, Jennifer was laying on her side with her head resting on her and. He saw her brush her tears off as she was softly massaging freeways head. Johnathan laid down on his side to, propped up on his elbow and hand he pet the other side of him and all just sat in silence lost in memories of times spent playing with him, or silly things he's done that brought them joy and laughter. It was about 11:45 when Jennifer looked over Jonathan's shoulder to his alarm clock on his side of the bed, darling we better head down, its 11:45. Johnathan smiled ok sweetheart lets go make this a very special day.

It was around 12:15 when they all made it to the main road, and headed off to the beach. Jennifer brought her camera to capture every moment of this special day. And freeway rode in style in the back of the benz. Freeway remained in Max's lap. Jennifer looking out the front window but had her hand in Jonathan's hair as the drove. She turned around look behind her, Max was seated behind Johnathan. He was scratching freeway's head as he solemnly looked out the window excited to spend this time with freeway but knowing it was the last time he'd ever be seeing the beach again was heartbreaking for him. Johnathan pulled into the parking lot of the bel air bay Beach club. They rolled up to vallet parking and got out, freeway was actually a little more perkey he truly loved the beach and he to received the five star treatment here. They greeted them at the main entrance to the exclusive private beach access, thier was a towel boy, a bartender to take your drink order and if you wanted food served beach side they'll do that to. They took towels and headed down to the beach, they also gave freeway their five star beef mammoth bone He was eagerly wagging his tail as the guy reached into the case bent down and gave him one. They all smiled watching him, all them reveled in watching him be so perky and happy. Jennifer snapped a pic. They made thier way to the beach, freeway stopped midway so they opted for that as thier stopping and putting thier towels on the beach chairs Jennifer sat on hers and placed her shoes underunder her chair. Freeway leaped on on her chair at the end she sat back letting him have the bottom half, Max took in the sites, it was early March, so the weather was hit and miss this time of year, the beach was pretty quiet. There was only a handful of people and one little boy flying his kite and a couple of people out surfing. Johnathan looked over at his beautiful wife and freeway who had his head propped on his bone and looked out at the ocean. Jennifer picked up her Louis Vuitton camera bag, opening it and pulling her camera from it, she turned on the camera pushed the outdoor button and snapped a pic of the beach, then turned to Max.. Say cheese Max, he looked up cheese and looked at her, she smiled and turned to Johnathan hey there you hot sexy man, you better be looking at the beach and none of those bikini babe's, he laughed, darling.. First of all there's like what 12 people out here, three of them are us, second im married to the most beautiful women in the world who's got bar none the sexiest body in the world,..anything else...he shrugs his shoulder and pretends to yawn she says darling you know what flattery will get you, he smile's ah huh, and that's another reason a

else is he pretend to yawn again. I've got the best of the best. I mean mind blowing the best, Max chimed in, ok, ok, you two do I need to throw the ocean water on you two? or do you need to go get a room. Jennifer turned red and for a moment had forgotten that Max was sitting there hearing their conversation, sorry max and she looked at Jonathan and said see what you do to me. Jonathan look at her and laughed and said well keep it up and we may have to take max up on his idea. Max said geez you two enough already, I mean I really shouldn't be hearing this. How about the two of you go take a walk and cool off. Jennifer giggled looking at Jonathan and tilted her head and look towards the ocean and said come on buster let's go take a walk we'll see if we can get freeway to come with us down to the water, Jennifer look towards Max, do you want to go? Max replied no I think I'm good here, Max laughed and said go cool off I'll join you guys in a little while. Jennifer giggled and said come on Max, I promise we'll be good Jonathan said yeah Max come on we promise we'll be good as he got up and helped Jennifer up out of her chair she leaned up against him and they said come on Max come with us if you go then freeway will hopefully come Max said sure since you put it that way I'll go. He was much older and not able to move as fast, but got up out of his seat leaving his shoes under the seat and join them as they took a walk towards the water much to their surprise freeway did get up and go behind them slowly but he kept up with Max perfectly. Johnathan and Jennifer walked arm and arm towards the water, both stopped to roll thier pants up. Max stood where he was and had no intention of going any further. Freeway stopped at his feet. Johnathan saw her bent over and was standing along side Max, he was looking at her butt, and said yum, and swatted her butt, she stood up and turned he reached out and grabbed her in his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Then reached and patted her butt. Max glanced over and said geez you two, how do you make it through an omelet never mind...I've lived and known you together for over twenty years, seriously you two should bottle that stamina. Johnathan laughed and Jennifer smiled and was totally embarrassed. She said come on darling lets go get our feet wet. They called to freeway but he stayed seated seated at Max's feet. They walked arm and arm to the water, Jennifer leaped back, it was definitely still only March, the water was quite chilly. Johnathan just lightly kicked water at her legs she giggled and squealed Johnathan... Don't you dare. She bent down patting her legs, looking towards freeway come on baby, come on. He kinda moved then sat. Johnathan tried and he moved a little then stopped again, Johnathan walked over and bent down picked him up and hugged him in closely, come on boy, I got ya. He carried him over to Jennifer they just barely bent down and let him feel the wet sand liked it but preferred to stay put in Jonathan's lap. They knelt together as the water rushed over thier feet, they let him watch the waves he was really enjoying it to, his tail was wagging excitedly. Jennifer turned to Max and she spotted him snapping pix. He had figured out how it works. They continued to play with freeway then all of them moved and sat back on the chair's and let thier feet dry, Johnathan asked if everyone wanted to head up to the club for lunch. Everyone including freeway got excited about it. They headed back up to the club house and opted eat in the glass covered over head, it was warm from the sun, yet sheltered from the cool ocean breezes, and the tempetures dropping outside. Freeway laid at Max's feet. They ordered thier meals and drink's plus freeway's special order. Max was lost in thought looking down at freeway. Johnathan and Jennifer noted the hiden sadness in his eyes, when Jennifer glanced at her watch and realized that this time tomorrow she'd be in the vets office having to endure the worst thing. Johnathan who can tell what's she's thinking just by taking one look at her, he's always been hyper sensitive to her needs and emotions, he knew her on every level possible. He looked and knew she was pondering tomorrow, he couldn't wrap his head around it either, he knew what a huge part of all their lives freeway had become. He adored the little guy. He knew how attached Jennifer and Max was to him to, how they could put him in the car and drive him to the vet to end it all was beyond comprehension. Jennifer glanced over catching Johnathan lost in thoughts and knew him like a book, she shook her head knowing word for word what he was thinking about. She wiped her tear trying to be strong for him as well, she knew he was in as much pain as her, but he wouldn't ever show it he wanted to be strong and help and support her through this process. She wanted to be there for him she knew he loved freeway just as much. She reached over and took his hand into hers and leaned into him I love you darling. He squeezed her hand, turned and looked at her, I love you to darling. He leaned over and kissed her, the waitress had thier drinks and cleared her throat, Max laughed dont mind them, you'll be standing here you're entire shift if you're waiting for these two to come up for air, they haven't been up for air since they met over twenty year's ago. They looked up and smiled and took thier glass, both thanking her, she smiled over twenty years and I'd assume you just got married with the way you both look together. Jennifer smiled, thank you. She turned and left. Johnathan lifted his glass, to freeway. They all lifted and cheered to freeway. They all enjoyed thier lunch, then headed home freeway seemed really tired. They didn't want to over excert him. They hopped in the car and this time he hopped in the front seat with Jennifer. She snuggled him close the whole way home. They pulled to the gate, Jennifer reached for the gate opener, Johnathan pulled in the gate, reaching over and petting freeway they pull up to the house. Freeway stays put in her lap, she can see he's tired, but knows what an enjoyable day he had. Max opened his door and got out, he reached for her door and opened it for her Johnathan came around and freeway wagged his tail. Max reached for him knowing he didn't have the energy to walk. He reached in and said here Mrs H I'll take him. He scooped him up and they went inside. Max took him by his little bed by the fireplace and sat him in it, he hopped in and currled right up. Johnathan and Jennifer watched from the foyer, he had his arm around her. And was caressing her back with his hand. The feeling of his touch was both soothing to her mood and making her crave his touch on her body. Johnathan sensing her desire for his attention only he can provide, he looked at Max and said they we're going to head up for a shower and change clothes. Max laughed, yeah I've seen that one coming all afternoon. Jennifer's face turned red and she pulled at Johnathan, and thought to herself how amazing he was at reading her, she was in desperate need for some alone time with him and needed to feel as close to him as possible, her emotions about freeway and just needed that full connection that only her beloved Johnathan could bring her. They headed up the stairs, Max said what do you folks want for dinner? Jennifer said we have the dinner from last night that none of us could really eat. Max said sounds great folk's enjoy your shower. They smiled and continued the decent to their room. Shutting the door behind them. She shook her head, looking at him with her seductive eyes, darling the way you read me is amazing. He smiled well I was feeling the same way. How's about we head to the shower, she smiled what's it worth? He looked at her licked his lips and said let me get you snf that shower and I'll show you. She was visibly breathless over the image. He lead her to the shower and reached in and turned it on. Then turned to her thier eyes met with fire and dark desire for each other, they started pulling off each others clothes. They had each other naked in seconds. He took her hand and pulled her into the shower, he reached for the soap and said here let me help get all the sand off of you darling. The moment his hands touched her her eyes rolled back and she moaned at his touch, his hands on her were having their normal affect on her. He was working his magic on her and pushing her up the summit quickly, she was in desperate need of his hand, lips and mouth some where else, she was pushed back up against the shower wall, she was in total submission of what ever he had planned for her. it was doing wicked things to him as well as her. He hit her spot and she cried out oh yes, he smiled loving these sounds that escaped her lips as he was sending her towards a blinding climax she was breathing in gasps and heart was thundering in her ears he was pushing her beyond her breaking point, she was gripping his shoulers as her moment came she cried out yes, dont stop...he let her slowly come down before wanting to be with her for the next one he planned to take her to he entered her causing both of them to cry out as she completely enveloped him, she was still contracting from the climax he just sent her on and was now pushing her back up the scales. He was trying to catch his breath as she was using her yoga skills to push him up the sumit. He was gasping for air, she was working him to the point he couldn't hear through the pounding of his heart in his ears she was massaging and tightening on him in the exact spots and times, he was afraid she'd send him over the edge without her, he moved to the spot and she cried out his name, oh yes, yes, oh, they were working in perfect rhythm pushing each other to the top, and to thier special place reserved only the two of them. They clung together, Jennifer could feel the power of his climax powerfully building with hers, she could feel and know he was at the top, he could feel hers pushing his to a mind blowing climax. He knew she was right there with him, they in unison both cried out now, she screamed his name as he sent her flying, loosing all ability to think or breath, he grippied her tight as he managed to utter out, oh ,oh ..yes..Jennifer..I lov...he went over the top with her, they were trying to catch their breaths they held each other tight as they come back down from ceiling, Johnathan shook his head, looked at her, her eye's were glossed over, her body was feeling amazing, oh darling you're absolutely incredible, that felt amazing. She nodded her head trying to come down, oh my god it felt beyond amazing. How you know how to move to that spot is beyond me, but...let me tell you, I cant adequately describe how it makes me feel and what it does to my body. He smiled seductively wagging his eyebrows at her I know because I can feel it too. He was still catching his breath when he pulled her in his arms and held her under the water. Both still letting the moment wash over them. They finsished thier shower, got dressed in some casual clothes then headed down stairs it was to early to think about dinner but Johnathan felt like a drink, darling how about a couple martini's? She smiled sounds great darling. Johnathan hugged her in close before letting her move towards the couch and he headed for the bar. Jennifer noting how quiet freeway way, normally he'd be wagging his tail. And be right at thier heals she sat on the couch, watching him sleep in the doggie bed. She couldn't help but tear up, try as she may to be strong this loosing freeway was killing her, he loved him, and he adored her. Johnathan walked up and sat the drinks down on the table behind them, and sat beside her, he didn't utter a word, he just wrapped his arm's around her, held her tight, and ran his fingers through the back of her hair and rubbed her back she clung to him and buried her head into his shoulder and cried. Oh darling this is so hard. I'm so thankful you're hear beside me helping me through all this. He said not letting his grip on her go. I love you darling and I am so thankful I've got you too. We're going to get through this together. She looked up her eyes tear stained, she leaned into him and kissed him I love you. He wiped her tears away, I love you to darling. He reached up over her and handed her the martini, she smiled took it, thank you darling he took his drink and said to you darling, the most incredibly beautiful and the finest woman that was ever created, and who's the greatest wife any man could ever ask for. She had tears, and to the most amazinly handome man on the planet, whom I love with every part of me. And who's the most incredible man and husband that ever was, or will ever be. They toasted, sipped then kissed each other deeply, he said come here and let me snuggle up with my luxuriously beautiful wife. She snuggled back into his arms, he reached out for the blanket and tossed it over them. She looked over at freeway, darling I loved today it was so special, and I know he enjoyed it to, it's just so impossible to comprehend that our sweet little freeway wont be here when we get home to greet us with his little fluffy tail wagging so happily. Or scratching and barking at our bedroom door. Johnathan nods, or hogging the blankets when he sleeps with us. Or..barking at the foot of our bed because things escalated to quickly for us to throw him out, then you getting to your peak and screaming out my name while he is barking at the bedside on the floor thinking you're hurt. Jennifer giggles, darling you know what your touch does to me and how you make my body feel when you make love to me, you make it humanly impossible to control my vocals. He wags his eyebrows and I love every little sound and words and emotions that escape that beautiful mouth of yours..he kissed her. They snuggled, then freeway looked up from his slumber, spotted them on the couch then hopped up on Jennifer's lap with them. Both in unison said hi boy, come snuggle up with us. They pet him and scratched his ears. You're the best dog in the whole world you know that boy. Jennifer is once again feeling the tears spring to her eyes. She wiped them and said, you're the absolute best best, she hugged him tight and put him softly. She couldn't hold back her tears as she hugged him. Johnathan and Jennifer and Max had thier Ling cho for dinner. They played with freeway, Johnathan poured them all a glass of champagne, they cheered to freeway, they sat around the living room that last evening talking about all the funny crazy things he's done over all his year's with them. Later that night Max handed him off to Johnathan and Jennifer for the night. And turned in for the night, they caught the tears in his eyes as he said goodnight and exited for his room, Johnathan knew Jennifer needed to be held and comforted, he knew sleep would be very little tonight, which for them was often the case but it was due to them making love till the wee hours of the morning. Or his favorite, when she can't sleep and wakes him up for some aid in getting her exhausted enough for sleep. He knew her mind would be consumed by thoughts of what they had to do tomorrow, Jennifer was crusader who rallied to save animals. Not destroy them, he knew she knew letting freeway suffer wasn't an option either. But letting him go was tearing her apart as well as him. He loved the little guy, and was just as big of an animal advocate as she was. He knew tomorrow was going to be crushing for them all. But Jennifer was his soul, no matter how much his heart was breaking he'd be as strong as she needed him to be. He knew what she needed, however freeway in their bed tonight makes it impossible so he's going to take care of everything else. He kissed into her shoulder, wrapping her in his arms he hugged her to him as she held freeway and her trears flowed. He let her just be in the moment and he too was crying, for the pain Jennifer was in that he knew he couldn't make go away right now, for freeway who was a prominent member of their family. He held her till he felt her breathing steady. She kept a hold of freeway but all her weight was into him, she needed to be one with him. She looked up and saw he to was crying with her, she reached up into his hair running her fingers through to the back of his head, and pulled him to her. Max had forgotten his racing form on the bar, he had assumed the harts had taken freeway and gone to bed. He walked in on them and saw them holding freeway and could tell they had been crying for a brief moment he was scared something had happened, he jumped back a little and then apologized, whoops sorry folks I thought you at all gone to bed, Jonathan looked up and thought to himself maybe he would ask max to keep freeway for a little bit so that he could take care of Jennifer, he said we were just getting ready to head up but hey since you're up would you mind taking freeway with you? Or sitting here with him for a little while well I take care of something upstairs? Max said smiling you two, sure I'd actually like to stay and hang out with freeway, he can give me hints on my bets for next week. Jennifer blushed, but definitely needed this personal time with Johnathan, and freeway isnt one to stay on the floor or understand my vocals during it all, and he makes it impossible to hoan her vocals. She took him by the hand.. He smiled. Looked at freeway and said we'll be down to get you in a little while boy. Johnathan wrapped his arm around her and they headed up to thier room. Once in side Jennifer went to wash her face her eye make up was stinging her eyes from crying, she wondered why she'd even bothered she should have known tears would be flowing at some point Johnathan sat shaving and watched her, he could never get enough of looking at her, she consumed his every thought anyways. the moment she stepped in the room be it in a room of know one but him to a room filled with people he instinctively knew she was present. Watching her dress was another thing he never grew tired of in there twenty plus year's together. He of course enjoyed her clothes off the most, and taking them off he lived for. He watched her in the mirror make up or no make up he found her so alluring. She looked up at him and as usual he was gazing at her. She reveled in the fact that he still found her so desirable even over twenty years later, their sex life was as at was since the very first time, they never could get enough of each other. They would take and continue to take trips to some of the most amazing places in the world, yet once they check into their hotel they're not likely to come up for air for at least the first full week of thier trip. He consumed her thoughts all day, the mention of his name and she could forget about keeping her mind focused on any discussion. She sat up on the counter watching him shave, she loved to do this, the way be smelled after made her want to rip his clothes off and make love to him right there on the bathroom floor, in reality they had several times. She slid up on the counter leaning up against the mirror and sighed, mmm he finished and reached for his aftershave then his cologne. He caught her eyes they were sparkling with dark desire, she licked her lips mmmm you smell so good, she slid off the counter right in front of him, she reacbed up into his hair and he lifted her chin and lips to his, thier kiss heated up quickly, the feeling of his lips on her made her crave him even more, her body tingled and ached all over for his touch. His hands reached into her hair as he pulled her tightly into his arms, he parted her lips with his tongue, she gasped for air as she engulfed his mouth with his, she loved the taste of him on her lips, his hands left her hair and moved down her arms leaving goose bumps in thier wake, thier kiss intensity increased with thier desire for each other reaching epic proportions thier hands moved to each other and both started to help each other out of thier clothing, she wanted and needed to feel his hands on her body, she needed to feel him in her, she needed the deep emotional connection they and only they shared. They had each other naked in seconds, he pulled back from their grip his breathing increased with hers, he wanted her he wanted to give her the escape she needed, to make her happy all the way to her soul. He looked at her her eyes were filled with fire looking at him, God you're so beautiful darling. She gasped, I love you so much darling, take me to our happy place, make love to me, I want you so much. He reached and picked her up stepped over their pile of clothes he carried her to thier bed and laid her on his side of the bed, she reached up wrapping her hands around his arm's pulling him down with her, engulfing his lips in a passionate kiss, his hands moved over her shoulder's and over her chest, he reached her breasts and she cried out uh, his kiss left her lips allowing them to take a breath, he kissed down her neck, her body was reacting to the sensation of his lips, he kissed over her breasts and she gasped biting her lip, he worked both as she moaned softly her every part of her was crying out for his attention, her mind racing in anticipation of where he was about to take her. He moved his kisses down over her stomach with his hands slowly moved along her sides and hips, she gasped and was desperate for his attention in her spot, she gasped as he moved his light kisses and lips and tongue over the insides of her thighs, he moved to her spot and she gasped oh yes..he was a living god here, he knew exactly when where and what to do that would send her flying over the edge and the most exquisite sounds would leave her lips. He was pushing her to her breaking point as she was fighting to catch her breath, he knew she was close by the sounds of her voice one more swift move and she was his, a deep groan came from deep within her filling the room, her head pushed up and back into her pillow as she gripped onto the pillow cases as if to keep her from flying off the bed, she hit the top and cried out oh oh yes Johnathan... She hit the top and sored over, Johnathan rolled to his side watching her he loved to watch her expresion and loved knowing he was the reason for it. She rode the wave as she slowly came down from the blinding climax he just gave her, she released her death grip on the pillow cases. She swore it was a good thing they purchased such high quality ones or she was sure she'd practically rip them. She looked to her side and her eyes met his, they were so blue and twinkling he smiled at her, she took a breath, shook her head and said oh darling that felt so amazing. He had pure seduction in his eyes, he wanted to take her there again, his voice husky he whispered well then lets see if I can do it again, her eyes growing wide he didn't even miss a beat, she didn't even have time to respond, when his hand moved right back to her spot, he was a living god here to, he knew exactly where, what and how much pressure sent her screaming his name for more, her hands once again gripping pulling at her pillow case as her head flew back in her pillow, she moaned and gasped oh my god, oh as he was pushing her up that summit she so desperately wanted to climb. She'd barely came down from her previous climax and he was sending her on another one, her heart was racing so fast it was thundering in her ears, she cried out yes, oh yes don't stop, he knew she was close when her thighs tightened around his hand she cried out when he sent her over the top. He watched once again reveling in the knowledge he was the reason for that expression and the way she was feeling, only now her total submission to his every touch has done wicked things to him, he now needed to take her there again but needed to be with her, in her and feel her all around him, to take her to thier special place reserved only for the two of them. She looked at him once again shaking her head, oh darling, she wanted him, needed him, she wanted all of him, she rolled up, intending on returning the favor, she wanted and loved to take him to that place to, he looked at her, his breathing increased not yet darling, I'll never make it, I want you with me...I want you..now.. He reached for her hands she linked fingers with his and said, I want you to, in me with me, take me darling, I want you to take me to our favorite happy place, please take me...now...she gripped her fingers with his has he moved over her, he entered her and both moaned out loud oh uh...both eyes rolling back at the sensation of the feeling of being together like this. the feeling of her enveloping him was pushing him up the scales faster than he wanted, he wanted to be with her, he pulled back just a little, but she gripped him tight he cried out oh he moved faster he knew she was with him, she moved in perfect rhythm with him, both were crying out as they could feel the ultimate power of each others climaxes building, she knew he was close she could feel him there, he knew she was close and moved to the spot in one swift change of position she felt him hit the spot, she gripped his hands and finger's tigher he was glad her nails were shorter as she gripped his finger's with all her might, she couldn't hold back as she screamed his name..it was so loud poor Max and Freeway heard her from the couch down stairs, he even sat up from Max's lap over the racing paper. Max shook his head, shh boy its ok, your mommy is fine... Loud but fine. If you're lucky they'll come up for air soon and you can move to thier bed and get some sleep. He pet him then went back to asking him who he thought the daily winner's were going to be. Johnathan cried out as they went over the top together both of their moaning sounds filling the room as they came down from thier intense high. Jennifer opened her eyes trying to catch her breathing wanted to go there again, but this time she was going to send him flying, she knew exactly how to do it, she could still feel him shaking inside her, she kept him there but rolled on top of him so quickly he didn't see it coming and he gasped at the sensations, she moved in perfect rhythm over him moving with her he gripped her hips and once again shifted to her spot once again she cried out his name, but the power and way she so amazingly used her inner muscles to massage and tightened on his exact spot he was the one who now moaned so loud Max and freeway could hear them from the couch. They heard Jennifer screaming his name followed by the mosns and cries of thier event, Max shook his head, and talked louder and smiled oh my god over twenty years and those two are still at it just as strong. Back up stairs Jennifer collapsed over his chest pulling off him both were breathing quickly she laid her head into that perfect spot that fit her head so perfectly, his hands and arms pulling her into his embrace. He stroked her back and played with the back of her hair. Oh darling that was amazing. She was still trying to catch her breath and could still feel her bodies reaction to the powerful orgasm they'd just shared. She ran her finger's over his hair and neck. Oh darling that was incredible. I love you so much. She kissed into his chest. I love you too sweetheart. They held each other for a while then moved to the shower before dressing in pjs for bed. They went down to get freeway and found Max and freeway on the couch with pen in hand they were arm and arm they smiled looking at thier connection, Max smiled there you go boy, they came up for air, would two be needing a snack after that workout? They both looked at each other, eyes wide, ah...no Max we're good. He shook his head and said smiling well then I'm going to head off to bed. He pet freeway, love you boy. Thanks for the input on the bets. He scratched his head. Then headed off to bed, Jennifer giggled oh darling do you think he heard us way down here? Johnathan laughed I don't know darling, maybe I couldn't exactly hold back at one point you made it impossible, she giggled that's how I feel. Both smiled and winked at each other. They moved towards freeway and scooped him up, come on boy lets go to bed.

Once they reached thier room Jennifer sat freeway on the end of the bed Johnathan slid into his side of the bed and lifted the blankets and opened his arms for her to slid into his arms he snuggled all around her. Jennifer called to freeway patted the bed he moved up to her and curled up by her. She pet him softly so was Johnathan. Both enjoying this time while trying to push out what tomorrow would bring.

The morning sun was breaking through the windows, the birds were chirping in full force busily building thier nest's. Jennifer opened her eyes she was still wrapped up tightly in Jonathan's arm's. He was still in a deep sleep she could tell by his breathing pattern. She knew neither one of them had slept very well, while he held her all night she could feel and tell when he was awake, she could feel him petting freeway. She was up doing the same thing. She thought it sure feels like such a beautiful spring like day, the sun was bright through the windows even with the curtains up, the birds were chirping even louder than normal and seemed so happy singing away. Her entire life laying behind her wrapped up in his arms, thier amazing beautiful life together they shared, but she couldn't get passed what today would bring them, how am I going to do this was what was consuming her mind and heart. How do I get in the car with my sweet little freeway knowing that means ending his life? I work and advocate for saving animals but today I have to end my sweet little freeway's life. She pet him as he slept he wasn't really waking up much and did appear to be weaker than yesterday. Johnathan was waking up, she could tell by his breathing pattern. He was waking up he could feel it was late in the morning, he felt tired, he found himself constantly waking up to check on freeway, he felt his whole world still incased in his arms he knew dhe was awake he could feel her breathing pattern he opened his eyes and say her petting freeway. He kissed into her shoulder morning beautiful. She smiled, the mear sound of his voice soothed her instantly. She titled her head back to look at him, good morning darling. He kept her wrapped in his arms as he looked into her beautiful sparkling hazel eye's that were shadowed by a sadness hidden behind them, he knew she'd been lying there dreading what today will bring. He leans in and kisses her, you look sleepy still darling. She smiled, yeah you too, caressing his cheek and the side of his head, oh darling its such a beautiful day out there you can hear it, I woke up wrapped safely in your arms I shouldn't be so sad, but I don't know how to do this, how do we say good bye to our sweet little... She felt him move and wag his tail, Johnathan did to. She turned back over still held in Jonathan's arms. They both reached out and pet freeway morning boy. He laid his head by thier hands and still seemed much more tired today. They pet him, both noting his change in health from yesterday. Johnathan said how about we take him and head down to breakfast and well let him go where he wants in the house and property. I don't know about you but I could use some coffee. She said me to, they got up, and put thier robes on and headed down stairs. Max to couldn't sleep either thinking about today he got up and was well into his second cup of coffee when he heard them coming into the kitchen he stood and went to pour them a cup of coffee, they walked into the kitchen seeing max as he handed them off a cup of coffee, Johnathan sat freeway at Max's feet. He laid at his feet, Max asked if anyone was hungry yet? Jennifer replied no thank you Max I don't think I can take anything other than this coffee. Johnathan said, thanks Max me to, thank you though. Max bent down and noted the huge change in freeways condition. He seemed more winded and tired. He bent down, what about you boy? How about I heat you up some of your beef bourguignon? Freeway laid at his feet and wagged his tail a little. Jennifer looking on with sad eye's she could see he wasn't doing well today. Johnathan noticed it more down stairs then he did earlier when he woke up. Max grabbed out of the container and heated it up on the stove. Johnathan and Jennifer sipping thier coffee watched as freeway stayed with his head on the floor watching Max. Max heated up his food and placed it in his bowl he placed it in front of him and pet him, here you go boy. Freeway lifted his head sniffed it he took a bite but quickly laid back down. All three noticed, max pet him its ok boy you eat what you can. Johnathan looked towards Jennifer who had tears filling her eye's she knew he was deteriorating quickly, Johnathan reached over taking her hand in his, he looked at Max, say Max we thought I'd be nice to just let freeway have free range of the house and property we can go where ever he feels like going. Max said he thought thst was a sweet idea. He excused himself and said he'd go get dressed. Freeway moved away from his food and to his little bed. Jennifer suddenly couldn't really drink her coffee either, she looked at Johnathan, oh darling he looks worse today. Johnathan scooted over and drew her into his arms. we're going to get through this, just like we always do...together.. You and me, she threw her arms around him yes, we are, she huged him tighter, forever together. He rubbed her back and held her tight. She calmed right away, she knew today was going to be horrible but knew he'd be right there holding her and they would pull each other through together they could face anything. She kissed him, I love you darling, as she got lost in those amazing blue eyes of his. He lost in hers I love you to darling. How's about we go change and see where freeway feels like going. She smiled ok darling. They got up max was coming back through to the kitchen, they said they would be down in a little bit and freeway could dictate their day. He went to his bed and picked him up and sat in the chair petting him. Max's heart was breaking, he was trying to be strong but he loved this little guy they had been inseparable since he came home with them that fateful day on the freeway. How was he going to go today and do this. He hugged him close and couldn't hold back the tears. After a while he heard Johnathan and Jennifer come down the stair's he sat freeway down and tried to busy himself as to not get caught crying he was trying to be strong for them to, he made his life taking care of Jonathan and Jennifer and they him. They entered through the kitchen and saw he had been crying, Jennifer move towards max and said max you know it's okay we know how much you love him too this is hard for all of us but we will get through it together because we're family and that's what family does, and she hugged max max hugged her back thank you Mrs H and you're right we will get through this together. Johnathan looking down at freeway so boy what do you want to do. Freeway stood in the seat wagged his tail and leaned his head into Jonathan's legs and rub his head Jennifer and Max noting his little mini burst of energy they watched as freeway lovingly rubbed his head against Jonathan's legs wag his tail Jonathan bent down and pet him and told him what a good dog he was and he was the best boy ever, Jennifer moved towards Jonathan and freeway move towards her and did the same exact thing he just did to Jonathan to her Jennifer was excited bent down and said I love you too. She pet and kiss his little nose freeway then move towards Max who was standing by the back door and repeated the same thing he did to Jonathan and Jennifer and max, he bent over and pet him, yes you know you're the best ever. I'm trying to get us to go outside or do you have to go potty freeway wags his tail and Max opened up the back door and said ok boy you lead the way and we'll follow you but if you need a moment to go potty we'll give you some privacy Jonathan and Jennifer started laughing and said we will pour ourselves another cup of coffee we didn't get a chance to finish our first cup. Jennifer pourd them a fresh cup and Jonathan put his cream and sugar in Jennifer poured her cream in and the three of them sat and said Wow he got a sudden little burst of energy. Max smiled he sure did. He looked over and noted that he hadn't finished his breakfast so he said I should put that in the fridge for him. He picked up the bowl and put it in the refrigerator covering it with saran wrap they are about to go outside when the phone rang max said he would get it moved towards the phone picked it up and said hart residence, it was the office for Jonathan and Jennifer Liz said hi Max I'm so sorry to be calling especially today but is Jonathan and Jennifer nearby I have a question I need to ask them he said sure they're standing right here he put his hand over the phone and said its Liz from the office she has a question for both of you they said they would go ahead and take it right there so max hit speaker phone said he would go sit outside with freeway and wait for them. Jonathan and Jennifer went to talk to Liz while Max made his way towards the back yard he looked around for freeway and didn't spot him for a little bit so he moved about the backyard and saw him laying by the Jennifer Hart rose garden, he smiled and said making your contribution to the gardens again I see, so Max made his way over towards the Rose Garden. Jonathan and Jennifer finish thier conversation with Liz who must have apologized a thousand times for calling them today and said if they needed anything to please let her know they said no problem we're glad you called go ahead and send those papers over and we will sign them and get them back to you right away will be at the house until at least 2 o'clock. Jennifer moved towards thier coffee cups that they had sat on the counter picked them up handed Jonathan his and said come on darling let's go out and see what Max and freeway are up to. He said sure thing darling let's go he wrapped his arm around her and they made their way towards the back door they looked outside and said it sure is a beautiful sunny day it looks like spring is on the way Jonathan said where in the heck did they go Jennifer glanced over and saw max bending down petting freeway by the Rose Garden they're over there let's go sit on the bench with our coffee and enjoy the spring day they continued walking towards Max and Jennifer said so did freeway make his contribution to my rose garden? Max did not move and continued heading for the garden Jonathan got an uneasy feeling as did Jennifer, Jennifer froze right there where she stood pulling Jonathan back with her. Jonathan called once more for Max, and Max looked behind him and had tears streaming down his face and shook his head no immediately Jennifer burst into tears and said Max is freeway? She couldn't get the words out and was already crying Jonathan pulled Jennifer into his grip tighter and Max nodded his head yes. Jennifer was frozen where she stood, try as she may she couldn't move forward. Max stood and moved towards them Jennifer dropped her cup in the grass and clung to Johnathan sobbing. Johnathan dropped his cup next to hers and held her tight tears streaming down his cheeks, he couldn't believe freeway was gone, and his heart was breaking for his bloved wife. He held her close, rubbing and patting her back, its ok darling I'm right here I got you. She clung on tighter and was sobbing into his chest. Max walked up and said I think he just came out and went to sleep Mrs H. I think that's why he came out here. He loved that garden, and I think he just wanted to go in a place he loved. Jennifer looked up with a sudden realization at Johnathan, of course, that's why he was so affectionate with us, the way he was rubbing his head on us before he came out here, he was saying good bye to us all. Jonathan's eyes grews wide of course, Max bent down picked up thier cups and said he'd call Dr Barnets office and let them know. They'd send someone to get him, they'd take care of everything, they had explained that all in the meeting. Johnathan reached over and gripped his shoulder, thanks Max, Max nodded his head afraid he'd loose it again and quickly exited to the house to call and have things taken care of while Mr H. Looked after Mrs H Jennifer looked over at the garden seeing him lying there was to hard, she looked at Johnathan clinging to him darling is it bad that I can't go over there? I feel like we should stay with him until they get here, but I just cant go over there. I just can't... She bursts into tears again he draws her into his arms holding her tight. No darling it's ok, and I'm going to stay right here by your side, but your shaking and look a little peaked and haven't really had much to eat or much sleep last night, so lets go lay on the lawn chair over there and let you sit down for a little while. She nodded her head still clinging onto him crying. He led her to the chair holding her as they walked. He sat and helped her into the chair with him. She laid on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, the sound of his strong heartbeat was soothing her, the feeling of him holding her calmed her right away, he ran his hand up and down her back, oh Johnathan he really was the absolute best dog ever, so sweet, he wasn't ever to much of a guard dog for the house, but he was so sweet and welcoming to all our friends. Johnathan continued to rub her back in his soothing fashion, yes he sure did. Max came up behind them and said sorry to interrupt folks but they said they'd send someone out right away. She asked if we had ordered the box yet. Johnathan looked at Jennifer damn it no, we didn't even look yet. We better take a look and have it sent over there right way. Johnathan said we'll take care of it in a little bit, Max said I better go listen for the gate buzzer. He headed back towards the house, Jennifer felt physically ill darling I cant watch them take him away, will you come with me in the house? I know this sounds so silly and weak, but I just need to feel you next to me as possible right now. He smiled it's not weak at all, you're the strongest woman I know. This is an emotional thing, freeway was part of this family for over 15 year's. We always work best together, and together is exactly how we will get through this now. She hugged him into her more kissing into his neck and clinging onto to him, I love you so much darling. I love you to darling. He kissed her head and both glanced over towards freeway who from this position looked like he was peacefully sleeping near the garden which he often had the last ten years. Max came out a short time later, they're on thier way up now. Johnathan let Jennifer up, max can you let them in and let them take care of everything? Mrs. H wants to wait inside. Max said sure I need to go over there anyways. He followed them into the house, Johnathan said come on darling how's about you and I go look for boxes online we need to place that order and see how fast they can get it over to where it needs to go. Jennifer wiped her tear away and nodded her head to Johnathan, she hugged into his side as they walked back towards the house. She stopped again pulling Johnathan back and looked over towards freeway, blew him a kiss. Johnathan said bye boy. They both wiped thier tear and looked down and turned back towards the house. Max was coming around the side of the house when they went through the back kitchen door. Max asked for a minute with him so the guy stayed back and said sure. He had a little cart with animal paw prints on it and a cape cover. Max made his way over to freeway, he bent down and pet him, you we're the best friend I ever had, I know you're going to watch over us from the other side. And I know you're going to be there wagging your tail when I come over there to greet me. I love you boy. He turned and motions for the guy and he came right over and scooped up freeway and placed him in the soft little carriage. Max reached for a flower he noted one about to bloom in the bud, he cut it and placed it in with him. Then told the guy he could go ahead and head back around the house. The guy was so sweet and said don't worry sir, I promise to take good care of him and we'll take care of everything for you. He turned and left. Max felt heart broken he sat on the bench next to the garden thinking how this just couldn't possibly be happening, he wipped his tears and thought as horrible as this was in comparison to the ultimate choice of taking him to the vet and having him put down seemed far worse, and here freeway dictated his own time when and where. That brought much comfort to him knowing this was the better way of any other option facing them. He looked around the grounds while reminiscing about the time's spent with him here.

Meanwhile back in the house Johnathan and Jennifer had found the perfect little box, and had it inscribed inside a heart. We love you freeway, Johnathan, Jennifer and Max. They also ordered a marker it was black marble it was in the shape of a hart it had his picture in the middle with his name on it, and said world's greatest dog. They planned to burry him by his favorite place by the rose garden. They turned to tell max and brought the laptop with them, Johnathan saved a picture of it on his files. He had it in hand and his arm around Jennifer who had been crying while looking and picking out everything. They checked out front noting that the agency was now gone, they called for Max but after no response Jennifer said I bet he's out back they headed out back and spotted him on the bench, Jennifer said darling, over there on the bench, Johnathan saw her looking at the empty spot where freeway had been, Johnathan pulled her in closer do you want me to have Max come in here? She shook her head no, I'll be ok as long as I've got you next to me im fine, Max needs us now too. Johnathan agrerd and they made thier way over to him he was lost in thought and Jennifer slid next to him placing her arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder, how are you doing Max? He smiled I'm OK folks noting Johnathan standing there looking at him with such great concern. Max scooted over letting Johnathan scoot in next to Mrs H. I was just sitting here thinking as bad as this is, I like this better than what the only other option was today, freeway chose it all his way. And here in his favorite place on the property. Jennifer streamed tears, I think so to, and he even perked up and told us all bye to. I'll never forget that, and we'll never forget him either. Everyone agreed that's for sure. Johnathan said, Max we'd like to show you something he handed him the laptop and showed him the box and the plate, max smiled he loved it, especially the plate with his picture on it. Johnathan said we figured we'd burry him here near the garden because he loved it so much, and when you wanted to be near him you could come to your special place since you both spent so much time out here. Max turned and smiled, I think that sounds like a really great idea. He turned and looked at them, we really had a great run with him didn't we? We sure did Jennifer replied. Max said thanks folks it sure helps having you all here, I'm really going to miss the litte guy. Us to Johnathan said closing the lid on his laptop and placing it under thier seat out of the sun. They all sat outside talking about him for almost an hour and Johnathan herd the buzzer at the gate.. Oh damn it I forgot that's our contracts darling, she gulped oh yeah, he ran off to buzz them in the gate Jennifer reached out and grabbed his laptop, placed it on her lap and said we're family Max and we're going to get through this together. She gripped his hand. I've got to run in and sign those documents with Johnathan so they can go right back to the office. I want you to rest today, none of us slept well and I know we're all feeling exhausted. We'll send out for dinner tonight. Why don't you just try and take a nap if you can. Max felt beyond exhausted and didn't much feel like eating much less cooking, he loved the idea and could really use a nap, he was lucky to have gotten three hours of sleep since going to the vets the day freeway showed signs of not feeling well. He thought an hour or two nap sounded good and really all he was feeling up to at the moment. He sounds great Mrs H. She got up with Jonathan's laptop and bolted in the house to sign the contracts with Johnathan.

They signed the papers and heard Max come through the back door and head towards his room, Johnathan look puzzled as if to ask is he ok? Jennifer's ran her finger's through his hair I told him we we're going to just rest today since its apparently clear none of us got much sleep the last couple of days. I said we'd just order dinner in tonight and for him to rest. Johnathan loved that she had suggested that and had said if he had done it Max probably would have argued with him. He looked at Jennifer speaking of a nap, you my love look like you could use one to, how's about we head up to our room and you can snuggle up and keep me warm while we take a little nap. She smiled sounds like a great idea to me, he stood up and linked arms with her and they headed upstairs to thier room. Jennifer closed and locked thier door he undressed to his boxers and she to her panties, he climbed in to his side of the bed and she slid right into his open arms, she laid against him. Laying her head into the corner of his neck. He sighed at the comfort and feeling of holding her in his arms like this, their skin touching and feeling each others hearts besting soothed them sleep. It was past two when Jennifer began to wake up, she felt the steady calming rhythm of Jonathan's heart beneath her, he to was on the verge of waking up to. She could feel his breathing pattern change, she felt his arms pulling her in tighter as he was coming out of his slumber. She looked up and watched as his eyes opened to meet with hers, he smiled, how did you sleep darling? She reached and smoothed his hair by his ear, actually pretty well, I didn't think I would but as sad as I am about freeway, I'm really happy he went the way he did, I really think he knew and wanted it that way, he felt like he said good bye to us then went to his favorite place, peacefully closed his eyes and went to sleep. Compared to taking him to that office to put him to sleep this felt so much better. Johnathan ran his fingers crossed her chin lifting it to his lips, I think so to darling. I was really dreading going to do that to him today. I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to do it. Maybe some how he knew that to and just wanted to spare us the pain of that to. Jennifer shed a tear, oh darling it's going to be so different without him barking at our door, or jumping on the couch with us, or being under foot all the time, but I'm really worried about Max, I mean he kinda keeps him up and moving and is such a good little companion for him when we're gone, and we've got a lot going on starting next week. With our three days up in Seattle, then our month long trip to Kenya, Johnathan nodded his head in agreement with her, yeah that's my main concern to, I know Liz will be coming by, and we got the cleaning staff. I'm worried about him to. I know there's no way he'd come to Kenya. Jennifer agreed he'd definitely not go there, she said well darling we will think of some thing. I really do love you darling. She smiled, and I really really do love you to. You're my everything Johnathan Hart, without you I've got nothing, my life means nothing if im not living it in your arms. He says and you Jennifer Hart are my entire life, without you it means nothing, I am nothing without you. I can't and wouldn't ever be able to live in this life without you in it, in my arms. He reached for her pulling her into a heated kiss, which turned passionate quickly, she felt his body reacting to hers as if they were crying out for thier touch and attention, his hands left her hair and slid under the blankets they found her breasts his thumbs lightly touching them causing them to become taught. Her breath was increasing, her hand slid down over his boxers he was already reacting to her touch, she felt how hard he was her strokes were pushing him up the scale quickly he reached her spot and worked his magic she gasped. They escalated quickly, both needing the emotional connection and escape from the sadness they needed to be one, to take each other to thier special place reserved only for the two of them. They spent the next few hours in that place. They decided to come up for air around 4:30, they showered and headed downstairs around 5:15 Max was watching tv with a stiff drink in hand they could tell it was probably his second one, Johnathan asked if he ate anything yet? He shook his head, nah I wasn't all that hungry, Johnathan moved to the bar darling how about a drink? She said sure how about a vodka martini he smiled sure darling he made her one and made him a scotch and water. He handed her drink to her and said how does Da Pasquale sound? Max looked up sound's fine to me, Johnathan said looking at Jennifer, you want the usual darling or something different, she smiled, ill take the same with the salad. Johnathan Max you want your usual or the pasta he said how about the pesto and the bread sticks with the salad. Johnathan went to the menu on the phone and hit send, he placed the order. Then moved to take Jennifer's hand and they moved to the other couch together. He sat back taking her back in his arms. They lifted their glasses, how's about cheers to freeway the best dog ever. They lifted up their glasses to freeway. They sipped their drinks. Johnathan asked Max what he was watching? He said nothing really the Lakers aren't exactly paying attention to the game they're supposed to be playing right now. I'm glad I didn't place any bets here, and at the rate they're playing I'm not sure I'll even tune in to watch this season. Johnathan looks on and shakes his head as he and Jennifer take a sip of their drinks Jennifer shaking her head? Gee darling they really do look detached from the game here. Johnathan, shaking his head they sure do. Jennifer is completely laid back in Jonathan's arm's. They watch the game chatting throughout trying to keep the mood up they hear the gate buzzer, max buzzes them through he said ill go get the kitchen ready. Jennifer took Johnathans glass and said max you relax I got it. She moved past him to the kitchen Max stood with his drink and said he'd give Mrs H a hand, Johnathan said he'd be in with dinner in a minute. Jennifer had plates on the table in seconds Max entered the kitchen can I give you a hand Mrs H. She said I think I got it all, if everyone is good on thier drinks we should be good. Max checked Jonathan's it was also gone as was hers, do you and Mr. H want a top off? She said yeah actually that would be great. Im sure mine is still in the shaker, he took thier glasses and headed out to the bar .Johnathan was just entering the kitchen with the food, max said ill be back in a second I'm just going to refresh your drinks, they spent much of that evening hanging out talking and reminiscing about freeway. Max looked at the clock and felt tired in truth he hadn't really slept well but did catch a little sleep when he took a nap earlier the drinks he hoped would clearly help him get a good night sleep tonight he didn't know how is going to get used to this normally freeway would be on one of their laps right now or be on the floor begging for a snack, or heading off to bed with one of them generally it was not until after they were finished in thier usual nightly indulging of making love till the wee hour's of the night. They in the living room with their nightcap drink, when max said, well I think I'm going to turn in, I'd think you two would be exhausted by now after you're all afternoon expedition up there Jennifer shy looked away and Jonathan shook his head sorry max max laughed and said Oh its fine I just turned the TV up this time down here and I don't know where you to get your stamina from but hey I'm turning in you to go do what you gotta do I'll see you folks in the morning it's been a long day max exited for his bedroom and Jonathan Jennifer in unison said night max will see you in the morning. it was around 9 Jennifer said oh darling how do we get used to this? No freeway leaping up on our laps? I tried to focus on something else during dinner but I'm so used to him being underfoot or sitting up at the table Jonathan reached for her wrapped his arms around her and said I know darling me too. But again we will do this together what do you say we head upstairs, light some candles and soak in the tub. Jennifer smiled oh sounds perfect, with bubbles? He said definitely. They looked around noting how empty it looked and freeways empty bed, Jennifer clinged onto Johnathan more, he pulled her in tight and said come on darling ill take grest care of you She smiled ill take good care of you to darling. They made their way upstairs where Jennifer filled the tub and Jonathan lit candles all over the bathroom she poured in their favorite bubbles and bath oils and they hopped in. She sunk into the tub and his arms, they spent that evening trying to take each other's minds off the terrible events of that day by making love in the tub and shower for hours. It was well past two am when they moved towards thier bed, she wore his top and they snugged up in the bed, they both thought they'd take tomorrow off to keep a close eye on Max so they would have a good idea where he was at and how to go about handle what to do while they were away in Kenya.

It was Saturday Jonathan and Jennifer had gone back to work Friday to start getting things in order for their upcoming trips Max seemed to be doing well enough. They had received a call to expect freeway ashes and the plate they know it's going to be another emotional affair but we're somehow feeling more relieved that in some way he would be back there with them at the house. Max had placed his bets that freeway had helped him make and thus far all had been winners, Max was on cloud nine, which momentarily gave him a reprieve from his sadness in missing freeway. Jennifer was enjoying a relaxing day with Johnathan, they were trying to take thier mind off of freeway so were out strolling the garden's. And had played a game of tennis down at the court's. Johnathan glanced at his watch and noticed the time, it was about the time they said they'd be here, they didn't want max to endure accepting them alone so they headed arm and arm back up to the house, Max was standing in the kitchen pouring himself s glass of ice tea his racing forms were spread out across the table as was the phone from betting ring's he was also working on the side. They walked through the back door arms around each other, Jennifer laughed and said Max I take it you're reinvesting your winnings here Max? He smiled I'm trying to. He said oh the gate buzzer rang its the agency bringing up... He couldn't say it. Johnathan nodded his head, yeah that's what we figured they're right on time. Jennifer looking away with soulful eye's, she still was having a hard time with all of this and her head wrapping itself around it wasn't always working for her. On occasion she'd be thinking as if he was having his spa day at the Groomer's or if Max was out that he simply was off at the store with Max. The door bell rang shooting the reality of it all come to the surface. Johnathan said he'd get it and take care of it, but Jennifer linked her arm through his, no, I'll go with you, together remember. He smiled and leaned in kissed her, nodded his head together. They headed to answer the door. The guy handed them a white box, then a heavier one Jennifer took the box which she knew contained freeway she teared up and took the box. She hugged it close to her. Johnathan tipped the guy and thanked him for his excellent service, care and respect about the whole thing. The guy said we're glad we could help, and are truly sorry for your loss. He turned and left, Johnathan and Jennifer headed for the kitchen Johnathan took the plate box and opened it, it was truly beautiful, but seeing the picture of freeway made it real and final, which at this point not one of them could contain the flow if tears, Jennifer said oh its beautiful they did an amazing job with this. Max opened the white box containing the box/urn with freeway in it. He pulled it out, the engraving was beautiful they did such a fantastic job on it. Jennifer kinda lost it when she saw the box. Max said should we go do this before we loose it? They all said yes, he said ill grab the shovel and meet you at the spot we picked. Johnathan had snuck out earlier while Jennifer was getting ready, he said don't worry max I took care of it this morning. Jennifer looked at him? You did? When? You've been with me all morning, he winked and smiled after I watched you get dressed she said when you came down to get the paper? He nodded his head, she shook her head darling you're wonderful. They headed out to the garden, Johnathan placed the headstone plate down, Jennifer had the grip on the box containing freeway. Johnathan had another incased box he sat it inside Jennifer said good bye my little freeway, I love you. She hugged and placed a kiss on the box. Then handed it to Max who also had something special wrapped around his arm. He said you were the best friend I could have ever asked for buddy. He hugged him. Handed him to Johnathan, hey boy, you we're the best dog ever, we miss you and will never forget ya boy. Now you'll be here with us always in your favorite place. Johnathan had placed a plastic tarp inside he sat the incasing box inside on top, Jennifer said wait.. I want him to have something, she ran in the house and brought out one of his little doggie beds, she ran back with it. They all smiled perfect. Johnathan pulled out the incasing box, and then placed his bed and everything together inside. Max stepped over and said here boy, this is for you, our last bets you helped me make and they were all winners, just like you boy. He sat it inside and they finished, placing the headstone to mark his spot and to be able to come sit and visit with him anytime they wanted. Jennifer hugged tight into Johnathan. He rubbed her back and held her tight in his arms. They all looked down at the stone with his picture, they heard the phone ring, Jennifer said ill get it and bolted in the house. Johnathan reached over and said max are you ok? I know how tough this is for you? Mrs H and I were wondering if there was something you wanted to do or go while we're in Kenya, our trip is going to be a month long and part's of it we'll have no phone service. We'd like to know you're ok and that you're busy doing something other than sitting here alone the whole time. We'd love it if you came, Kenya is really amazing, you may enjoy the sights. Max patted him on the shoulder, thanks Mr H. I'm sure it is, Mrs H has really showed and taught me so much about it and the wildlife foundation, but you know me, I think I'd go out of my mind worse being without my games. I'll be fine and maybe ill head over to reno for a week. Johnathan squeezed his shoulder and said I love ya Max, and you know you just need to give Liz a call at the office and She'll book it all for you. He smiled, thanks Mr H. I will let her know. Jennifer spotted them sitting and could tell they we're in a deep conversation she hoped they were discussing what Max wanted to do while they were gone, he had hoped he had someone else who would like to tag along on the trip, and that they would gladly pay for the trip. She moved at a slower pace hoping she wouldn't interrupt thier talk, Johnathan instinctively knew she was coming her presence was something he felt the moment she stepped in any room or area, he'd know even with a room full of people if she had walked in. He smiled stood up and said is everything ok darling? She smiled and sat next to Max, yea that was just dr. Shelley checking in on us and making sure we're doing ok. Max smiled, they sure are the best vet's office in all of Los Angeles country. Johnathan nodded they sure are. Jennifer reached over and patted Max's arm, how you doing Max? He smiled I'm ok, as sad as I am about as all this, I have to say having him and this he pointed down, here makes it feel much better. I like that he's here it makes it feel like no matter what he will still be here to see everything. Johnathan smiled I agree Max, I feel the same way. They all looked over and smiled, ok enough of this to sad stuff, how's about we head over to the golf course play a short round of golf, and get some lunch at the country club? Max loved it, and Johnathan and Jennifer were trying to keep him active as possible so they were all to happy to go do this with him. They spent the rest of the weekend keeping busy and thier minds off the loss of freeway, it was Monday afternoon and Jennifer was sitting in Johnathans office, they were eating lunch and finalizing the final details of their trips, they'd be leaving Thursday for Seattle returning monday night. Then that following Monday morning leaving for the long trip to Kenya. Jennifer sat eating her salad from la scala's sipping her Perrier water. Liz buzzed in and said sorry for the interruption but Dr. Shelly is on the line and would like to speak to both of you. Jennifer looked at Johnathan puzzled, like why would she be calling us? Johnathan finished chewing and hit the speaker phone and pushed her line, hello Dr. Shelley, what can we do for you? Jennifer is right here to. Jennifer said hello and asked how she was, Dr Shelley said great, and I'm so sorry for calling in the middle of your lunch, but we've had some crazy stuff happening around here this morning and there's something I'd like to talk to you about this afternoon if possible I can be at your place anytime this afternoon, Jennifer looked at Johnathan like sure, he agreed checked his watch and said we've got a meeting here at two it shouldn't take more than an hour so how's around four? That sound's perfect I'll see you then. They hung up, Jennifer looked up at Johnathan, darling what do you think that's all about? He was as perplexed as she was I've got no idea unless she found something else in freeway's test's? But why now? Jennifer shook her head and said do you think we should call Max and have him sit in on this to? I don't want to upset him further, but we don't want to exclude him either? Johnathan said sure lets tell him, if he wants to sit in great, if not he doesn't have to. They called the house and was wondering what she could possibly have to say at this point, but said he'd like to be there as well so he'd make some coffee and have some cookie's made. Johnathan said that was reason enough to go. They all got a good laugh out of that one, the Hart's pushed through thier day at the office and were home around three, they headed upstairs to change where once she was half naked in front of him, he teased and said he couldn't resist her, and how luxurious she was, and how they could burn off the calories from lunch to make room for cookie's later, after all they had an hour before Dr. Shelley was coming. Jennifer never being one that can deny him anything much less leaving him so eager to ravish her, was putty in his hands so they fell back on the bed for a little afternoon delight's, once again poor Max who was doing some tidying up at the foyer once again heard Jennifer's vocals he shook his head, I swear those two are something else. He was walking away when he heard Johnathan to, followed by Jennifer screaming his name before silence fell upon the house, he walked away to go to the kitchen, glancing at the grandfather clock it was 3:40, I hope those two can come up for air before Dr. Shelley gets here, or I better make this conversation take place out back otherwise the jig is up on what they're up there doing. Johnathan and Jennifer came downstairs around 3:55, in casual wear. They were arm and arm giggling and glued to each other. They walked down the stairs and were just rounding the foyer into the living room when they heard the buzzer go off from the gate. Max had buzzed her through so Jennifer said she'd go give Max a hand with the coffees. Johnathan leaned over and kissed her, see you in a minute darling. She winked see you in a minute darling. Jennifer continued her way into the kitchen to help Max and Johnathan made his way to the front door, he heard her pull up and knocked at the door, he opened it and said hi, come on in, Max made some coffee and world famous chocolate chip cookies, would you like some, she smiled sure he led her through to the living room and asked her to please sit down, Max and Jennifer walked in with the cookies and coffee, everyone said hi and sat down, Dr Shelley said, im sure you're wondering what the heck I was calling about they all smiled and Jennifer said we were actually. She smiled well something very interesting happened earlier this morning, they all sat back with their cookie and coffee and listened, I was in the middle of an appointment when I heard a young mans voice say something about driving to work, I came out to see if I had a potential emergency on my hands, I saw the young man and asked him to take a deep breath and tell her what happened, he said he was getting on the freeway when he spoted this litte puppy running in the grass before the on ramp, he pulled over to the side to avoid getting hit, and leaped out to catch him before he got on the road and got hit. He said we were the nearest vet he could find and that he wanted to make sure he was ok. He said he couldn't keep him because he's attending UCLA and lived in the dorms. We treated him, he appears to be ok, just malnourished and in need of love and some serious training. They all smiled Jennifer said awe, that's how we got our little freeway, Dr. Shelley smiled eyes wide, I know that's exactly why I pulled out the original file we had on freeway it sparked my curiosity, and guess what? Johnathan looked at Jennifer and Max? No way, are you saying this puppy was found where we found freeway? She nodded her head yes, Max shook his head are you sure? She said absolutely, and there's more this is what's had the entire office buzzing all day... The date you brought him in on the day you found him was March 3rd. Jennifer looked amazed that's crazy are you absolutely sure? Nodded her head, pulled out the original file and passed it over to them, they flipped it open and was amazed that it all was in fact right there. And...there's more... The puppy is of the same breed, not exactly but a mix for sure and a different color. They sat amazed and perplexed, Max asked the million dollar question, well this surely is one heck of an amazing story, but I don't get why you troubled you're already hectic crazy day and drove all the way out here to tell us? Johnathan and Jennifer wondering the same? She smiled, well now you all can think about it all you want, but I thought given all you've been through and it's almost like the same situation, maybe, perhaps it's freeway sending you a gift, but if you want to adopt him he's yours. All three looked at each other, curious but hesitated wondering if it was too soon and would freeway feel like he was being replaced to quickly? Shelley said, how about you take a peak at him and ill let you decide what you think. Jennifer said looking at Johnathan and Max, eyes wide what do you think? Johnathan said sure, Max said sure why not, I'm curious to say the least, Johnathan reached for Jennifer's hand darling how do you feel? She smiled well I'm definitely curious. Shelley said well ok I'll be right back, they all looked.. He's here? She smiled yeah in the car. I'll go get him, she exited to go get him, Jennifer looked this is so crazy, today is the anniversary of when we found freeway, someone finds a dog in roughly the same spot, and this puppy is the same mix? They all were amazed, shocked and confused as well. Dr. Shelley was half way through the door when in came this white and gray mixed furry ball of a puppy, he ran and leapped onto Max's chair and lap, licking him every where his tail going a mile a minute, Max couldn't help but laugh, hey pip squeek, then he leaped off and ran to the couch and jumped all over Johnathan and Jennifer just like freeway did. Both got teary eyed. And said this is crazy other than the markings he looks just like freeway the day we brought him home. Johnathan agreed, darling I know this sounds crazy, and I can't believe I'm about to say it, but do you think freeway had anything to do about this? She smiled I don't know darling but I was thinking of the same thing, they looked at max who laughed when he once again leaped into his lap, well an even crazier thing? I am thinking about the same thing to. Dr. Shelley looking on like she knew this was meant to be, said so what are you all thinking? I can take him back and im sure we can find him a home, if you feel like you're not ready. They all looked and said no...I think this is what freeway wants, its far to coincidental to not think this little guy isn't supposed to be here with us to adopt. Max seemed to have dropped the extra ten years in age. He seemed to once again perky with a renewed energy. The puppy jumpped back over in Johnathan and Jennifer's lap, then settled down a bit. Dr. Shelley asked again are you sure? Please don't feel like you have to do this? They looked at him petting his head, no we're sure they said in unison. Dr. Shelley said well he checks out healthy other than needing a steady diet. Max said he could fix that. She left and max said come on squirt if you're staying we need to get you nourished and back to health. And I'll give you the grand tour. I hope you're potty trained. He ran behind Max, Dr. Shelley said well I think you found a solution to your concerns while you're away in Kenya. They looked at each other, yeah I think we just did too. She stood up, well I'll let you all have the rest of your evening, I've got to go grab my kids from soccer practice. They thank her, she smiled no thank you, he's a lucky little guy. She leave's. Johnathan shuts the door and turns to Jennifer who was wrapped around his arm. So are you sure about this darling she smiled, I think so, I can't help but think that this was meant to be, that freeway himself had a hand in all of this. He kisses her, its amazing how we think alike. She kisses him yes it is just another part of the magic of us. He kissed her again, wagging his eyebrows speaking of magical, that was pretty magical up there, he pointed towards thier bedroom, she raised her eyebrows, ooohh, that was darling I think part of me is still on the ceiling. She moved into him, do you think we can get there again? He said that is fresh in my mind, you know I never turn down a challenge especially when it comes to you. And making love to you, I'm a thousand percent sure we can recapture that and do it again, I think a huge part of me is still on the ceiling with you. She giggled I felt that too. He said so what do you say we go check on Max, check on the new pup, then plan a dinner, then I'll take you up stairs and recapture that moment so we can fully peel each other off the ceiling. She was practically leaping on him, oohh I can't wait. They kiss, then head off to the kitchen, they see Max he's standing over his kibbles, with some homemade gravey over the top, he devoirs it, Johnathan and Jennifer watch on, Jennifer sits down on the floor he comes running and jumping into her lap, letting her pet him. Johnathan bends down so if we're going to be keeping this little guy he needs a name, Max said I was thinking that too. Johnathan said, I was thinking about freeway jr. Given the fact that he was found in the same area as freeway, and the dates, in addition to them being the same breed, I thought it would be fitting to call him freeway Jr? Jennifer teared up as did Max, both smiled that sounds terrific. They made itvan early evening they tag teamed dinner, and got freeway jr situated. Johnathan said to go ahead and sleep in they had done pretty much everything they needed to for the weekend trip to Seattle, he had a few other things within the many other aspects of hart industries, but it was set for later in the morning, Jennifer had all aspects of her work cleared and ready for Kenya, this trip to Seattle was more for her to gain knowledge as to how this software was going to aid in Kenya and help with the wildlife foundation. But ever since their return from thier passion vacation she's not been able to separate from his side, he felt the same way, they'd never been able to go beyond two or three hours without some means of communication or seeing each other. They met for lunch every day, and more often then not she'd remain with him the rest of the afternoon helping him, or just because they longed to be together. Max said sounds good folks, now don't forget this is freeway jr's first night, you two may want to take it down a notch. They looked at each other, wink. They pet and say good night to them, and head up stair's. Max says come on Jr, lets get some sleep but before we go...let's take you out to go...he takes him out back, like freeway he bolted to the off grounds area, Max said looking on, geesh, I'm a little creeped out, its like he's freeway reborn. He came running back into the house and as if instinct told him he bolted right to Max's room leaped into freeways bed and curled right up. Max shook his head and shut the door and turned on the tv.

Johnathan and Jennifer once in thier room recaptured their little expedition they had taken earlier that afternoon, Johnathan said he'd help them reach that peak again, it nearly sent them through the roof, they thought they'd try to recapture it again, they were once again working in perfect rhythm both pushing each other over the edge, Johnathan could feel he was in the perfect spot to send her flying he could feel her bodies reaction to him. She was climbing the summit quickly. She could feel him with her she knew he was getting close, she could feel him and wanted to feel all of him in her, she used her inner muscles too massage him and tightened on him perfectly with every thrust he moaned in deep he thought he'd explode she was pushing him into a blinding climax he was breathing rapidly and she felt amazing around him, he knew she was close she was crying out oh, yes, oh.. Her hands pulling him in tighter he reached with his two fingers and found her spot, she screamed out as he found it perfectly, he worked her like a charm, she arched her head back into the pillow she hit the top he was right there with her head back into the pillow she was moaning, oh, oh, trying to catch her breath they hit the top together he groanned deep as his moment came she sent him flying into a earth shattering orgasm. He pushed into hers she felt it explode through her she screamed out oh, oh, ...she hit the top and screamed his name so loud even it rang through his ears. Both rode out the sensual feeling as they possibly could, Jennifer pulled him over her oh darling that was amazing, that was such a strong one. He was still pulsating she could feel him against her, he gripped hands with hers oh that felt so good. The way you do what you do blows my mind, the way we do this to the level we do is mind blowing. The way our bodies work together because of how much we truly love each other is beyond amazing each and every time. Jennifer's running her finger's through his hair, oh darling I think so to, please take me back? I want it again, I want you,...all of you in me, now...her eye's dark with desire, his turning with pure love, lust and desire for her he loves making her feel like this, making her feel so good, that she is crying out in ecstasy, and screaming his name he lives for it, he link's hand's and finger's with her he lowers him self back over her entering her slowly, she's still primed from the strong climax he went in faster than he was ready for, it felt incredible around him, he wanted to be with her, the way she was so strongly still contracting all over him, he had to pull back a little he once again reached for her spot with his two fingers and worked her quickly he knew instantly the right amount of pressure and motion that would send her flying once again he pushed her up the summit, she was breathing in gasps, her heart was thundering in her ears, he knew she was there he filled her completely, both cried out, oh, oh, Johnathan hit the top as she let go with him, her hands pulled across his shoulder's as he sent her flying over with him. Both were crying out for what seamed like forever, they clung to the feeling as long as they could, both were fighting for air, Jonathan's ears were ringing from his ears. He pulled back and rolled her into his arms, oh darling that one was amazing to. Jennifer opened her eye's darling that felt beyond amazing, god Iove you so much darling. He kissed into neck. I love you too darling, more than anything in the world. They held each other for a while, then moved to the shower where they went for another couple round's, after they moved back to their bed, as if right on cue of them snuggling up they heard the scratch at the door, just like freeway knowing they were done doing what ever it was that made it so loud in there for hours on end, the quiet indicated it was safe for him to enter the room. Johnathan laughing said looks like our new furry friend has learned when its safe to knock. She giggled, he rolled out of the bed and let him in the room, freeway jr ran and jumped up onto the bed, Jennifer giggled. She was petting him, ok boy now settle down here. Johnathan slid back into the bed, pulling Jennifer into his arms. Reaching over her and petting him, well darling I think we better watch our closets and go back to shutting the door's, I've got a feeling like freeway did before we trained him, our shoes may not be safe. Which means while we're at the office tomorrow Max better take him over to the pet store and get get this little guy some chew toys. Jennifer giggled I think so to, he's got a little gleem in these eye's that he's going to be a handful for awhile. I think he's going to keep Max more than busy enough while we're away. Johnathan laughed drew her in closer I think so to sweetheart. Freeway found his spot on the bed, and Jennifer calmed and feel into a deep sleep in the soothing comfort of Jonathan's arms, her clam relaxed breathing pattern soothed Johnathan into a deep sleep, feeling her all around him always lulled him into a deep sleep.

The end,


End file.
